Every Heart
by GregMikaels
Summary: The hailed hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, and the monarch of the Koopas, Princess Bowsette, had been mortal enemies for so many years. But after a turn of events in the deep layers of their heart, they come to discover a path in which their inner fractures could be mended by the most unexpected remedy: each other. Cover by: @MaiULive (Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, DeviantArt)
1. Chapter 1

**EVERY HEART**  
A Mario x Bowsette Fanfiction

 _Cover by MaiULive (instagram, DeviantArt, Twitter, Facebook)_

 _DISCLAIMER: SUPER MARIO and its related characters are the property of NINTENDO. The fan-created character of Bowsette is the creation of artist Ayyk92 (deviantart, twitter). This fanfiction is rated for TEEN (+13) and possesses no explicit nor sexual content._

 **CHAPTER I**

For as long as I have lived and served the Toadstool royal family and the Mushroom Kingdom, our beloved land had always been at odds with its rival, the land of the Koopas, now ruled by the evil and ruthless Princess Bowsette. For years our kingdom had been subject of her continuous assaults and many abductions of our monarch, Princess Peach, to conquer and unify through marriage both realms under her iron fist. Luckily for us, our kingdom was always defended and saved by the heroic brothers Mario and Luigi. To us all, thanks to their wonderful services to our land, they had become known to be the "Super Mario Brothers."

While both carried honor and courage in their heart, Mario was known to be the bravest of the brotherly duo. Audacious, strong, witty and fearless, never once his heart held hesitation to save our future queen from the evil clutches of the late King Bowser's daughter.

As time had passed by, I had taken noticed of a great bond between our dear princess and the brave red-and-blue plumber. After so many adventures, it was no surprise that people whispered rumors regarding their relationship.

But sometimes, life has its way of revealing to one's heart that the true desired treasure is not as clear and obvious as we believe it to be. More than that, this desired treasure can be the one leading to the destined happiness we are due for.

I am about to tell you a story about how an unusual bond between a princess and a hero; a tale that opened the door to true peace, born from an unrequited love.

Months have passed since Mario's last adventure. Along with his new lad Cappy, the brave hero had traveled through an odyssey of new lands to foil once more Princess Bowsette's plan by rescuing Tiara, Cappy's younger sister, and the heir of our beloved Mushroom Kingdom from a forced marriage. After such a perilous journey, they all decided to take their time in leisure by visiting all of these wonderful kingdoms; this time without the stress of Bowsette's threat.

Sliding down the grand snowing slopes, exploring the ancient ruins at the desert, amazed by various new flora, bouncing gleefully on ground made of soft clouds, dancing to the rhythmic music from an urban city, the couple had a most unique and amusing time. Laughter and wonder blessed them.

Master Mario and the princess had been acquainted for a very long time and shared long adventures together. After such a long-shared history, a great bond between the individuals grew; one of trust and friendship. One would think that love would soon bloom between them. It was no secret from me that his heart had been captivated by Princess Peach's beauty and persona since the first time he had met her. The princess never shied away from praising the brothers's dual efforts to halt Princess Bowsette's evil plans, especially when it came to Mario.

But something was about to change this already-special relationship...

The Odyssey came and landed in the royal courtyard of the castle. As the door slowly opened, Princess Peach greeted me and her citizens around as we cheered her return. Soon followed Master Mario carrying her luggage they had carried during their travels. Toad lent him a hand to carry the ones still inside the ship.

As I greeted them, I became quickly curious of the absences of dear Cappy and Tiara.

"We wanted to invite them to the castle," Princess Peach started, "but they asked us to drop them at their home kingdom."

"I see," I said. "Such a shame, but I believe it is for the best. But please, Princess; do tell me about your voyage! I am certain that you and Master Mario have seen some captivating sights!"

The princess was delighted by my question. She was eager to tell me her tales and show the album of captured photography. I shared her enthusiasm.

Though his presence to us was a smiling one, I could see that something was not... right. He seemed distant and lost behind his attentive smile. Mario was not known to be this silent.

"Princess," he finally said before I could ask something first, "if that's okay, I'll be heading home and rest a little."

"Oh..." the princess seemed disappointed sadly. "I thought we could have supper while we told our vacation to the others."

As Toad and the others cheered for this idea, I calmed down their enthusiasm. Nevertheless, this idea was appealing to me as well. I was surprised that Master Mario did not share the same feeling as all of us.

What could have possibly happened during their voyage together?

"Don't worry, Princess," replied Mario. Happiness was in the smile, but a hidden tone of sadness carpeted his voice. "I'll make sure to come back tomorrow. I wouldn't want to miss that for anything in the world! But perhaps after a good night of sleep. After all, you were sleeping through our way back."

"Well," she said, "I could use the rest indeed."

"If the Princess was this tired," I said, "then perhaps we could hear about your voyage on another day." Toad and the others were disappointed of this news, but I vowed to prioritize the princess's well-being first over all.

"Don't-a worry guys," Master Mario said, "I'll come back tomorrow! We can share all the details and pictures we've taken with you."

The enthusiasm returned in the little fellows; I displayed a cheerful smile behind my mustache as well.

"Thank you, Mario, for this long trip!" the princess advanced towards Mario and embraced him in her arms. I couldn't have witnessed a more beautiful gesture of compassion than this one. Perhaps Master Mario was just tired of his long voyage. Perhaps I was just seeing things that were not present with those weary eyes of mine.

"Anytime, Princess!" the gentleman smiled back.

"I can always rely on you," she continued. "You're truly are my best friend!"

I saw time froze onto Master Mario's face for a slow instant. I had a feeling that the smile he carried felt like a mask hiding an untold layer. Unfortunately, I was right after all...

I was not very fluent in the youth's language slang, but even I knew when one's heart had been trapped in what they had famously called the "friendzone."

Everything was now explained behind the emptiness of his smile.

"Of course!" He answered. "Have a good night, Princess."

"You too, Mario!"

"Ciao!"

He took luggage in hand and distanced himself from our little crowd. As he became a darker silhouette towards the setting sun, my hope of seeing Master Mario and Princess Peach bonded in love was now questionable; or worse, perhaps non-existent after her recent revelation. I could not begin to imagine the state of his heart.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

"Hello?" Mario's voice echoed in his home as he opened the door. A smell of delicious spices swimming with pasta and cheese embedded the air. "Mama Mia! Home sweet home!"

"Mario? Is that you, bro?" Another voice answered him.

Steps were heard advancing towards the entrance until a presence was made known to him. Master Luigi appeared from behind a wall. He wore his faithful and iconic green shirt and blue overalls, added with a white apron stained with saucy stains describing fine Italian cuisine.

The two brothers embraced each other as laughter escaped their voices, happy to see each other.

"How have you been, Mario?" The young Mario brother patted his shoulder.

He stretched his body by pulling his arms upwards. "I'm great as super! But famished! This long trip really tired me out!"

"I bet it did!" Luigi wore a sly smile knowing that his brother was with the princess. He obviously was implying that Master Mario had been "intimate" with her.

"Oh, knock it off!" His brother smiled shily.

"Ha ha! Come on, you're just in time! Dinner's ready!"

The table was garnished with delicious food that perfumed the air deliciously. Mario hummed with passion eating that cooking he was so familiar with. Not that he despised the princess's food, but the homecooked meals that nurtured your childhood were the kind that were irreplaceable.

As they enjoyed their supper happily, Mario told the tale of his vacation with the princess, Cappy and Tiara. There was wonder in his voice. The first time he had visited those various kingdoms, it was to save our monarch from the evil Princess Bowsette. But this time, he could fully explore to his heart's content.

Displaying his photo album to Luigi made this one very envious, but he enjoyed hearing of his brother's tale. He was always the better storyteller, he thought

"Mario, this is fantastic!" he said amazed! "Next time, we should do a double date vacation: us the bros and Peach and Daisy!"

"That's... sounds nice." Mario's hesitation was clear in his reply, and that did not escape Luigi's gaze. "Speaking of Daisy, what happened between the two of you while we were gone?"

"Oh, well..." Luigi's face brightened like a red bulb from a Christmas tree.

"Please tell me you asked her out..."

"Oh, I did!"

"You did?" Mario shouted in happiness. "Come on! Don't hold out on me!"

It was not everyday that Luigi was known to be confident towards womankind; especially if that woman happened to be Princess Daisy, heir of Sarasaland and friendly neighbor to our kingdom. Unlike Peach's calm and mature composure, her counterpart of the desertic land was bubbly, tomboyish and rebellious. She never shied away from her honest words and did not let the royal title stop her from "dropping the gauntlets" as they say.

Opposites attract, as the old saying goes; I understood how such match happened. And I concurred with Master Mario's happiness that Master Luigi and Princess Daisy looked dreamy together; there was a perfect balance in each other.

Luigi recalled his date to his older brother. He did not hide the fact that he was a walking nervous mass of timidity. But Daisy had reassured him that all was more than good enough. It filled the green plumber with confidence to carry his outing with not too much missteps. Luigi had wanted to make a good impression on her and had thought well to take her on an outdoor picnic. Despite the interruption of some mischievous Shy-Guys, which both Luigi and Daisy had valiantly driven away. The well-crafted picnic had been a little bit ruined, and Luigi was disappointed, but Princess Daisy admired his courage and kindness displayed on her behalf; and such traits of him were rewarded with a passionate kiss they had shared under a beautiful moon.

"Look at you Mister Casanova!" Mario was excited after hearing his brother's story. "Congratulations on putting your guts out and score big with her!"

"Thanks bro!" he replied blushing. "Now come on; I told you my big story, I want to hear yours! How did it go with Peach?"

"Oh, I..." His eyes lowered just as his good humor.

You're truly are my best friend! He remembered those words from the princess. He knew that these words were far from being harmful. Her words were always spoken in truth, honestly and without an ounce of malice. He knew that more than anyone else. But so much hurt was borne in his heart.

Pain rose up from his heart thinking about telling the sad story to his brother. He decided to do so in the best way he knew; masking it behind a fake smile.

"Well, you see..."

...

A powerful roar erupted the skies of the Koopa Kingdom; it wasn't the lightning bolts travelling frenetically through the thick veil of dark clouds.

Inside her enormous castle, Princess Bowsette carried a fury that hell itself could not contain. While trashing and causing mayhem in her home, the way that her attire of a black dress swam wildly without upsetting the dress's bodice that held her... *cough* suggestive cleavage was remarkable.

Her wrath of failing (yet again...) one of her evil plans to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom was unquenchable as hellish fire. Her growl resonated throughout the dominion in absolute fear.

Her own Koopa citizens were petrified of coming near the large doors leading to the throne room. There were holes through these thick walls; it was one of the many symbols of Bowsette's strength... and of every Koopa that she had thrown out to vent her frustration. By the numbers of holes, her anger could have been qualified as bottomless.

"Damn this blasted bastard!" she shouted. She grabbed a giant Chain Chomp in her room. Usually vicious and fearless, the poor thing tried to escape, but the evil princess yanked it brutally out of its block and threw it at the throne room's gates. The entire doors along their wall completely collapse to the princess's monster strength.

Koopas, Goombas and different creatures were stricken with fear. Some had the intelligence to run for their lives. As for some others, it was like their legs had turned into stones while gazing into the thousands of murderous intents projected from her blue-turned-crimson eyes.

In her rage, she stopped to look at the frightened ones; some Koopas, Boos and even hammer brothers, known to be one of the fiercest warriors in her ranks.

"What..." she said growling. Fire flickered in her mouth. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! BACK TO WORK!" A river of powerful flames was unleashed at them. If she had aimed more precisely, those fellows would have been piles of ashes; perhaps even the Boos.

After another hour of rampage, her body finally tired out and her eyes reverted from the crimson rage to the "peaceful" blue they usually carried. While shouting orders to putting everything back in order before her stormy tantrum, she found herself back to her throne, sitting and sighing angrily, still feeling the itch of blasting someone or something to oblivion.

She crossed her legs revealing her long spiky boots; black leather and rebellious-looking. Her nostrils exhaled small streak of fire in exasperation. Her mind was obsessed about Mario, and not in the kindly way.

Time after time, Princess Bowsette had accumulated nothing but defeats at the end of the Mario brothers; in particularly from the red-and-blue plumber. No matter the schemes she had in mind, it was as if he had two steps ahead of her. And even when times were dire for the courageous lad, he had always come on top.

She was just sick of it. What she needed to finally destroy Mario, her only obstacle to the keys of the Mushroom Kingdom; the answer was not given to that question.

"Always, and always..." she muttered. "Why can't I beat this little red annoying weasel?!"

A Koopa dressed in wizardry clothing with thick glasses flew in the room on a broom stick. He looked around and whistled at the catastrophic damages done by the princess's defeatist temper.

Kamek was his name; Princess Bowsette's caretaker and closest (and only) advisor. This Magikoopa, despite his old age, was known to be a powerful and accomplished master of the mystic arts. Yoshi along with Mario and Luigi had their fair share of confrontations against this cunning adversary.

"Princess," Kamek bowed to her. "Decorating, I see?"

"I'm not in the mood for comedy, Kamek!"

"It already has been months, your Highness."

"Get to the damn point, Kamek!" Her voiced reached a louder tone. Unlike the other Koopas, Kamek did not flinched by her angered temper. He knew her since her toddler years. He was bounded by servitude and honor to serve her, not matter the orders given, but he was the only one who could argue with her and survive to live the tale among the Koopa forces.

"Of course, your Highness."

Kamek rose to his feet and snapped his fingers. Quickly and efficiently, the devastated room was putting itself back in its former and imposing self. The wall of wine-red bricks reconstructed itself, the torches that were bent and out of fire unbent and lit brightly anew, the painting showing the princess's might and superiority were hung once again, the stony and grey floor's small craters disappears almost instantly, the fire place reformed itself with flaming life and the colossal gates stood tall again.

"Thanks." she said. "I really didn't feel like cleaning up."

"As if you had to," Kamek replied. "You are royalty! You are entitled to all!"

"So, what brings you here?"

A comfortable chair appeared into existence as he fell backward. He installed himself comfortably in it.

"I was patrolling the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom. It seemed Mario and Princess Peach have come back from their long getaway vacation."

Bowsette spit an angry sigh of fire from his lips. "Did they finally tie the knot? I wouldn't be surprised; they've been out for weeks."

"From the information that I was able to gather, they did get closer during their travel. But..."

"But?" For the first time in these past weeks, another emotion other than anger was displayed on her face: curiosity.

"Things ended in an unexpected way for Mario and Peach's relationship."

"Trouble in paradise?" She smiled wickedly.

"It could very well be that," Kamek hummed evilly. "And if that is the case, then their relationship is fragile! If you kidnap the princess and convince her to take your hand, with the emotional distraught that she could be experiencing at the moment, she could easily say yes! And finally, the realm of the Mushroom Kingdom would be yours!"

"No." She declared flatly to Kamek's surprise.

"What?" The Koopa wizard sounded shocked. "But-"

"No matter how good or bad their relationship is, as soon as I kidnap Peach, Mario will run eight kingdoms and more like always to her rescue. That alone will patch things up and they'll forget their couple trouble immediately."

"Hmm... I didn't see the matter from that perspective. You've really grown wise over the years, haven't you?"

She shrugged and directly a sly smile to her advisor. "I learned from the best."

"Ha ha ha!"

"That's it!" Princess Bowsette suddenly snapped her fingers. Her face dressed in a sumptuous and vile idea.

"What it is, your Highness?"

"It's not the princess I needed to target!" Evil enthusiasm made her stand up from her throne. She paced back and forth. "Yes... yes... That could work! Kamek?"

"Your Highness?" A sense of curiosity was apparent in his voice, yearning to know his monarch's newest scheme.

Dark confidence dressed her face. "I need a specific spell!"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

Luigi was left speechless. He almost felt guilty for being happy.

"She-a loves you, but as a friend?"

"Best friend to be precise, but..." Mario shrugged. "Yeah, that's-a about it."

"But..." Incomprehension was worn by his face. "I don't-a understand; you guys spend so much time together. And you seem to always get along so well. It seemed clear as the blue sky that you two were meant to be together; the entire Mushroom Kingdom believed it!"

"Peach doesn't seem to think so," he said. "After that declaration, I thought it would be useless to confess to her."

"I'm starting to feel guilty for scoring big with Daisy..."

"Hey, don't be like Weegie!" he said bumping gently this shoulder with his fist. "Don't be like that! I'm so happy that you and Daisy hit it off!"

"But still, Mario—"

"I'll be fine!" He cut his brother's self-guilt. This one, for this old brother's sake, lifted a smile. A sadden one, but still a smile to cheer his spirit up. "I always am! They do call me Super Mario, right?"

Luigi chuckled a laugh. "Well, if that can make you feel better bro, I think that's her lost. You're a good man, Mario. You were the one who gave me good advice on dating."

"Well, if you want to thank me, you can name one of your future children after me."

"Don't push it, bro!" they both shared a laugh on this remark. "And look on the bright side, you're pretty much available on the market. Maybe you can hit it off with Pauline, the mayor of New Donk City. You helped her out last time, right?"

He hummed onto the idea of being with her on a romantic level as he snapped his fingers. "You know, that's not a bad idea! She and I really got along well, so why not? I'll ask her out then! Thanks Luigi!"

"No problem!" he answered. "I could give you some pointers if you like."

"Ah, shut up!" Mario and Luigi laughed and enjoyed the rest of their supper. It seemed at first that Master Mario's saddened mood halted here.

He and his brother spent the rest of the evening together in brotherly love; from playing these mind-numbing video games to watching movies of super-heroic characters.

As night fell on our kingdom and lulled us all to sleep, the mind of our favorite plumber was busy. He laid his eyes open staring at his room's blank ceiling. The princess's words still troubled his mind. He understood and respected her choice; it was not as if they were destined to be together. As he let out a large sigh, he could not let this inner matter to rest, yet do anything about it.

He had loved Princess Peach for a long time. Of course, saving her after every kidnapping from Princess Bowsette was not to gain her heart, but for duty and the goodness of helping someone in need. His heart could not help but feel the sting of being fooled. He was so certain that she felt the same towards him. And so did I; it was not every day that you meet a man willing to travels many kingdoms to come to your rescue.

He rose from his bed. His clothing were neatly folders on his dresser; along with a picture of him with the princess; a sunny day at the beach organised by both Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. In the framed memory, they were sitting together as she was lacing her arms around his neck from behind. Their cheeks were pressed against each other. Such a lovely memory.

He smiled as he took the picture in his right hand. Looking at it, nobody would dare believe they would not share happiness together as lovers. Life could be cruel, even to the brave and worthy. As he laid the picture down, he put his usual attire and left his room, then his home. He needed the midnight walk for him and his restless thoughts.

A beautiful moon shined onto the quiet streets of the Mushroom Kingdom. Light posts enchanted the town beautifully and a very few shops still serviced occasional customers that had a late-night hunger. A few residents shared the road and saluted their proud defender. Mario waved back politely.

The road led him to the town's central fountain. From many people's perspective, it was the loveliest place in town. The fountain was composed of three different stages, with stars carrying water-spewing jugs. At its top, a star-shaped lamp glowed warmly.

Mario sat at one of the benches circling around the fountain. Ironically, the princess's castle was displayed right in his line of sight, along with the stain castle depicting her figure. He sighed again like an instant reflex. The cruel disappointment that he endured was not ready to leave his mind. I did not believe that dating someone else than a heart's desire would fix such a complication; he would not walk the town in late hours otherwise.

"Mario?" a friendly voice called. "What are you doing there?"

Mario turned around to meet his friend Toad. "Oh, Toad. How are you?"

"I can't sleep," he said yawning while taking a seat next to his long-time friend, "so a little walk for me. And you?"

"About the same..."

"Are you really sure?" Toad asked with curiosity. "Let me guess; trouble in paradise with you and the princess?"

Mario was taken aback by Toad's insight. "That noticeable?"

Toad responded in nodding. "What happened?"

"I..." the mood that he had at the moment would not allow him to open his heart, even to a good friend as Toad.

"Come on, Mario," Toad closed the gap between him and his friend in a comforting act.

Yet such act was not mean to be kind.

A dragon's tail erupted from Toad's back. Instant shock took over Master Mario. He tried to evade the vicious attack, but it was too late. The tail wrapped around him as a powerful snake ready to gobble its prey. A feminine, yet muscled arm with a black and spiked wristband and forearm band tore from Toad's and restrained Mario's lower face with its hand to shut any attempt to raise his voice in that latenight hour. Toad's eyes turned to larger ones, blue with slit pupils. Roars of fangs appeared from the mouth. His body became larger and bigger, but more defined with feminine features wrapped around a black and elegant dress. His head rained long, and spiky golden hair topped by her own royal crown. The impersonator had dreadful hate and evil in her face and Mario was at her mercy.

"You can tell me anything!" Princess Bowsette whispered close to Mario's held face.

...

"Mama Mia... My head..."

Master Mario woke up. He opened his eyes slowly to let them adjust to the light. His head felt like it was being shaken by the ocean's waves. His sight was wobbly and so was his balance when standing up. He held a metal bar to finally get a steady stand on his footing.

His eyes and head cleared of confusion, he looked at his surrounding. He wasn't in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore.

The walls were crimson as wine and garnished with portraits of a sworn enemy, and the floor was darkly gray and sturdy as metal and covered with red tapestry. Magical torches lit the room along with a blazing fireplace. Some chain Chomps were attached surrounding a throne with spikes all around its edges. On it sat Princess Bowsette. Her face dressed a victorious and dominant emotion. At her right was the sorcerer Kamek, smiling with vile schemes behind his crooked smile.

"Well, hello Mario!" she said. "Had a nice nap?"

"Bowsette!" Mario held firmly the bars of the cage holding him prisoner. "Great! Just-a what I needed!"

"Your plan worked, your Highness!" Kamek smirked. "Why kidnap the Princess just so she can be rescued, when we can kidnap her strongest line of defense!"

The two evil doers erupted in a great laugh. While trapped inside a metal cage, Master Mario's eyes weren't ones to have given up just yet. He gazed boldly at them. But quickly after, he started joining in their laughter. Bowsette and Kamek rose a questioning eyebrow to such behaving. Mario, laughing among them? Such action was not possible to happen in any lifetime. While Kamek starred at the laughing plumber, Bowsette was irritated by Mario's sudden action.

"Has he gone mad?" Kamek questioned.

"What the hell is so funny to you?" she asked.

"Oh!" he wiped a tear from his left eye. "You're done? I hadn't noticed. It's always the same with you, Bowsette. Kidnapping, and being defeated at the end. Don't you have other things to do and to live for?"

"Laugh all you can," Bowsette said, "but with you being locked behind bars, we will be launching a big offensive on the Mushroom Kingdom. With no one to defend your girlfriend's kingdom, she'll have no choice but to capitulate, take my offer and accept surrender for her people's survival."

"Ha!" Mario let go from his voice. "Me, the first line of defense? Clearly you underestimate Luigi."

"This wimp?" Bowsette was humoured by Master Luigi's mention. "As if! This guy's afraid of his own shadow!"

"That same wimp managed to vanquished King Boo and a haunted mansion by himself, and saving me along," he replied proudly. "And, by-a the way, may I remind you that he foiled your plans to melt the polar ice caps. That was rather impressive."

She remembered this crushing defeat dearly as her black nails dug into her throne's armrests. Luigi had saved Brooklyn, the brothers's hometown, and their entire world by stopping Bowsette from melting both the artic and antarctic regions. It was a feat that demanded great courage from the green one; and he accomplished it with flying success. Mario may had been the most recognized brother of the two, but Luigi, too, had his own path of greatness written behind him.

"Kamek! Make sure our preparations for our next attack is going according to plan! I'm going to have fun with Mario in the meantime!"

"At once, your Highness!" The wizard instantly disappeared in a magical smoke of blue, yellow and red.

The Koopa princess rose and walked towards the cage holding the plumber. She leaned against the bars and crossed sight with Mario. This one held her gaze with no fear in his eyes.

"Keep looking all though and strong," she said, "but your dear girlfriend won't be counting on you to save her and her precious kingdom. She should have been better off marrying me instead of choosing you."

The word girlfriend stung Mario's heart. He knew he wanted to call her as such, but this was something that would not happen anytime soon to his regret. Some disappointment seeped from his gloomy eyes.

"So Kamek was right; there is some trouble in paradise between the two of you. What's the matter? She's fed up of you?"

"That's rich coming from someone like you," he smirked.

"Say that again?" Fury starting to grow from her voice.

"You'll fail, Bowsette, and always will. I've defeated you time and time again; Luigi, Toad and Yoshi did as well. As a matter of fact, that time you've kidnapped and took us to Vibe Island, it was Princess Peach, of all people, who defeated you! You really think that kidnapping me will change anything? Per favore! You're just too predictable nowadays!"

"What did you **SAY?** " Bowsette's eyes turned to blood and small flames started sparking from her hands.

"Just the truth," Mario said nonchalantly. "That's your legacy, Bowsette; to lose. Ever since the beginning of our battles, never once you've managed to win against us. Not a single time! Why? Because you lack what I have; friends, family, people that genuinely care for you to the death. I could die here and now, and people would remember me forever and my legacy would remain until the end of time. And you? What will people commemorate you for? For always losing? Your own subjects and army fear you more than they respect you, hence why they listen to your orders. You think they'll be sad when your time comes? If I was a Koopa, I know I'd be happy as hell to never have to work under your rule ever again.

"Your father, King Bowser; now he was a brutal beast, along with your eight other siblings. And even they couldn't conquer Mushroom Kingdom, much less anywhere else by the efforts of the former Mushroom king. I don't know if it is a curse or rotten luck, but as they say; like father, like daughter."

That last line triggered something in the Koopa princess. Fury burst out of her like never seen before, like a sensible cord not meant to be touched had been touched to cause an emotional and maddening symphony.

She ripped the cage's bars like they were made of paper and furiously grabbed our dear Mario by his collar. The Chain Chomps became fearful of Bowsette's rageful attitude. Mario was thrown to the wall behind the throne with so much power that bricks cracked at the impact. He slid down in pain but was not left a moment of reprieve as Bowsette grabbed him once more to pin him against the cracked wall and chocked him. Mario tried to break away from her monstrous strength but failed.

" **You little miserable worm!** " she said at his face. " **I AM NOTHING LIKE THIS BASTARD OF A FATHER! NOTHING, YOU HEAR ME?** "

As he struggled to fight her anger, Mario noticed something from her bloody eyes; something that he never expected to see from someone as her.

Tears. She was crying.

Bowsette threw Mario again straight into his cage. He grunted in pain as his body felt battered from her assault. She stomped towards it while grabbing the two bars she had destroyed. She breathed intense fire from her throat onto these pieces and closed the cage with hot iron. The glowing metal sizzled and fused with the intact ones and made the cage impassable again. She could have killed our hero but restrained herself from doing so. Perhaps she wanted him to suffer more than a quick, instant and painless death.

Breathing hard from being choked, Mario was still in shock of what he had just seen. Not of her superhuman might, but of the surprising reaction to his words that left the evil princess to tears. A mixture of anger and pain was left on her face along with watery traces of her now-gone tears. And all of this caused by the mention of her late father and previous ruler of the Koopa Kingdom, King Bowser.

She wiped the remains of wetness from her eyes and cheeks, yet she looked like new tears would come out despite her enraged expression. She stormed through a door to the far left of the fireplace and slammed it.

"What was that all about? Mario asked curiously as he massaged his neck and back from the pain.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

The clock over the fireplace in Bowsette's throne room indicated 4:00 am. Mario hoped that Luigi was still asleep. Otherwise panic would reverberate through him, then through the entire kingdom upon his disappearance.

He decided he had rested enough. His body was sore, but the pain had subsided. The night was quiet in Bowsette's castle; the time was ripe for an escape.

Although the broken bars were re-forged by Bowsette's fiery breath, they did not seem solid enough to last. Mario tried to pull them; he had little success. He grabbed one bar with each hand and attempt to swing his feet forwardly. The first strike managed to jolt them. He swung again; the bars started to break. One more swing; the used bars finally gave out. They made a small, yet resonating sound by hitting the ground. Mario froze and hoped the Chain Chomps did not wake from the noise. The metallic beasts grunted and were rattled. Luckily for him, they remained asleep.

Mario saw two exits; none of them looked secure enough. The first one was the large gates that were destroyed by Bowsette's raging tantrum, but then restored by Kamek. Pushing these large doors open would only alert the guards behind them, along with the entire castle. He turned to the "less" dangerous option available. The door to the far left of the fireplace. That door probably led to Bowsette's chamber, Mario guessed. There was a chance he would have to confront her. Unfortunately, this was a risk that he had to take to escape his captor.

Walking quietly by tip-toeing the throne room, he reached the door to her room. He gently turned the knob and opened the door. As soon as it became wide enough, he slipped in quietly.

Bowsette's royal chamber was surprisingly elegant. It bore the same colored theme as the throne room, but in a much cheerful and welcoming ambience. A large canopy bed laid in front of him with sumptuous velvet curtains. To the bed's left side all the way to Mario's position was two large doors followed by beautiful and magnificent royal furniture like a round table, a large bedroom dresser, a large flat television glued to the wall in front, etc. Its right side also had another bed rest and two smaller doors that seemed to be the wardrobe. Next to this were windowed doors leading to the balcony outside.

Mario found it strange that despite the nightly hour that the torches were still lit. A fireplace's light would not hold someone from sleep, but the torches surely would. He decided that this was not the matter at hand and escaping the Koopa castle was more important.

Just as he started to lead himself to the balcony's doors, Bowsette's voice was heard.

"Darn it!" Mario whispered. He turned around quickly to face the threat. Nothing came.

Bowsette's voice was heard again, but her tone was far from being the wrathful one that she had some hours ago. Her voice seemed... very panicked.

"I'll be good..." Bowsette's voice was heard, heavy in sadness. "I'm sorry, Father. I'll do good, I promise..."

Mario was never good at leaving away one who needed help. As bizarre as it was, Bowsette was the one in dire need of rescuing. Even he could not go without providing a little help, despite what had happened.

He approached quietly the canopy bed. As he got closer, Bowsette's voice was broken in fear, misery and hopelessness.

 _What the hell?_ He thought.

That, indeed... What could possibly bring the evil princess in such a state?

Mario pulled the curtain slowly. Bowsette wore a black buttoned long-sleeved shirt, also short trousers of the same colors. Mario blushed shamefully when his eyes strolled onto her voluptuous chest. The princess's eyes were open; he froze to this discovery. While being open, they did not seem to notice his presence. They kept on shedding tears and her voice kept whispering the same words.

"Please Father," she said in her apparent nightmare, " please don't hit me. I'll try again... I'll be good..."

"She's having a nightmare." Mario noticed. "It doesn't seem to be pleasant..."

"Father, please don't..." she suddenly voiced. "I... I can't breath. It hurts... Father."

Mario's idea of her father began to be clearer. But worse than that, Bowsette literally could not breath anymore. Her body started spazzing violently and becoming paler by the second, tears became rivers to her eyes and her hands clawed at an invisible arm ready to swing death like a sharp scythe.

And it did.

Her arms fell limply, and her face, lifeless and frozen, gazed to the ceiling with terror embedded in her empty eyes.

Other people would have probably let her be as such. _Good riddance_ , as they would say. But not our hero; not Mario.

He immediately jumped on the bed and laid his hands on her chest. He pressed in a rhythmic way to restart her heart. At this desperate moment, he did not care if she was his deadliest foe. He just saw someone carrying a poisonous past that was killing her. Literally.

"Come on!" he said desperately. "Come on! Wake-a up, damn it!"

She woke up with a startling and loud gasp. While relief blew from Mario's mouth, Bowsette's behavior was erratic as she quickly got off from her bed. Scanning all corners of her room, she leaned against the wall and was shedding more tears continuously, gasping for air and being very disoriented; that was the look of someone fearing for her life.

She mumbled while crying. "W-what... H-He was... What's h-happening... He was... He was here and... He tried to-"

"It's okay!" he tried to reassure her. "It's okay! You're safe!"

"Y-you!" She finally realized it was Mario. Her face was a blend of anger and confusion, like she couldn't decide whether to be mad, relieved, scared or else. "H-how did you-"

"I kicked the cage open." he said. "I was going to escape, but I saw you were having one nasty nightmare! You even stopped breathing and died! I reanimated you through CPR!"

"Y-you s-saved me?" Bowsette was still shaking uncontrollably. "W-Why?"

Mario was taken aback. "Despite our history, I couldn't just leave you like this! That would have been so messed up and cowardly to let someone die in such a frightful way."

She used her sleeve to wipe her tears, while new ones were already forming. She did not know what to do with the recent event. Her life was saved by her sworn enemy. In her scared and feeble self, she was just as clueless as him.

"I'm not asking you to tell me anything," he said, "but I now know why you were so mad when I compared you to Bowser-"

Almost instantly, Bowsette flinched to the sound of her father's name. She slid down the wall scratching it with her shell and hid her face in her thighs. Mario felt immediately guilty of his gesture.

For all the times that he had confronted Bowsette, this was the very first time that he saw her so vulnerable, weakened... and fragile. His conscience would not allow him to leave her castle. He did not need to stay; he wanted to. There was a princess in need of saving; this time, the issue was far worse than just a mere kidnapping.

He took off his hat and laid it on a dresser. He approached the princess who flinched again, this time at his presence. He gently sat at her side on the floor. His hand laid on her shoulder. Slowly her head rose and looked at him; he offered a comforting and soothing smile to her.

"It's okay Princess," he said friendly. "He's gone now. He won't hurt you anymore. I promise."

The Koopa princess was known to be ruthless, fierce and always evil; such has been her reputation. On this night, it was not the Koopa monarch that was there, nor Bowser's daughter or the sworn enemy of the Mario brothers; no. Tonight, a simple and scared person just needed help. And the brave Mario did what he was best at; saving.

"He was..." she said with fear trembling her voice. Her face looked around, making sure that she was not haunted by her father's ghost. "He was here! A-and... and he hurt me, and... I told him I'll do better next time, but... he still hit me and..."

Mario opened his arms to her. "He won't hurt you anymore. I'll protect you, I promise."

She looked at him. Bowsette was still frightened, but in Mario's peaceful gaze, she managed to find a field of reassurance. She nodded hesitantly.

Slowly but still trembling, she moved to Mario's chest and wrapped her arms around him. She held him dearly like her life depended on it. Mario returned the gesture by offering her the much-needed sense of comfort and security that she needed. She renewed her sobbing in his arms, in sadness, but in relief.

"It's okay," Mario whispered to her. His face carried a watchful expression, like a diligent knight sworn to protect his kingdom. "I'm not going anywhere."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

This night spent at her castle left him with many unanswered questions.

Mario had awakened up some hours after Bowsette's dramatic episode. He looked at her sleeping face. So sound, safe and beautiful, a part of him couldn't believe she was the same and cruel Koopa princess. Truth be told, she was beautiful of his eyes. He could not stay any longer unfortunately; he was in enemy territory after all. Mario had been very careful not to wake her up by carrying her on the bed. He had covered her delicately with her cotton sheets. And silently, he had escaped the castle through the balcony with no noises made, but many worries left in his heart towards her.

After he had regained his home, the sun was already risen. Luckily for him, Master Luigi was still sleeping. He did not want to bring him worry nor felt the need to answer numerous questions. He walked in haste to his room and swiftly landed on his bed. His mind acted like the rest of his body and laid all of his being to sleep. He dearly needed it. One thing did not stop resonating in his slumber; the image of Bowsette. Not as the cruel princess of evilness that she is known to be, but as a young woman crying for help. That impression would stay in his heart like a symbol marked with hot iron.

"You let him escape?" Kamek was in a state of shock, anger and disappointment.

"Yeah," Bowsette simply said. She looked aimlessly to her side, her chin held by her right hand.

"And you're cancelled the attack?!"

"Yeah."

"Why?! The plan would have been—"

"Kamek!" Bowsette interrupted him with a loud, but calm voice. "I..."

"Your Highness?" Kamek was clueless about her behavior. He was surprised of the lack of energy that she usually carried; whether in anger or evil optimism.

Princess Bowsette leaned a bit forwardly as she joined her hands together in front of her lower face. She shut her eyes in a short reflection. The princess was not known for being thoughtful as such. Other than for kidnapping Princess Peach or planning her evil scheming, she was not known for much else. But a brush with death could make anyone re-evaluate some life's choices.

She was no exception.

The silence was short, but too heavy for Kamek to let it last. "What is going on—"

"I died last night," she said opening her eyes again. "Literally."

More confusion was added to Kamek's mind. He stared at her waiting for a justification for such words. Whatever the next words that would escape her lips, there was one thing clear: she was not kidding on the matter.

"I had a nightmare about _him_ , and _them_ ," she started. Kamek knew exactly what she meant by them. The silent jolt on his face was proof of it. "Among all the nightmares I had, this one was so realistic. Father grabbed me by the neck and kept reminding me of how much of a failure I was. It felt so real that my body felt the pain; I literally couldn't breath. I couldn't wake myself from this torture. And then, I felt my body going numb, and then... nothing. I was gone."

Kamek was speechless to Bowsette's nocturnal ordeal. He felt powerless towards her at this moment; he could have lost her forever.

"Your Highness, I..." he said with dread. "I feel ashamed that I couldn't have saved you from such horrible pain!"

She moved her head slightly sideways. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known."

"But if you died, then..."

Bowsette sighed as she gazed at the windowed doors of her balcony. Her eyes looked as if they were reminiscing a fresh memory. Her eyes set on the red cap with the letter M imprinted red on a white circle.

"Mario..." she said. "He had escaped the cage. He was looking for an exit; that's when he entered my room. He saw me having an apnea cardiac arrest and then die. He could have left me here dead; I am his sworn enemy after all. But he didn't. He brought me back from death with CPR.

"I woke up from the grave in a huge startle, confused, angry and scared beyond my mind. I didn't understand why he saved my life. But when I managed to ask him, he said that he couldn't let me die like that; that it would be cowardly if he had."

"He... saved your life..." There was a blend of relief and incomprehension in the wizard's voice.

Bowsette got abruptly up from her seat in frustration. The words Mario had told her still bothered her core. As she walked around aimlessly, she still could not believe to be alive thanks to her sworn enemy. She had always believed that one fateful day that they would be locked in absolute battle in which only one could walk out alive. But after this brush of death and second chance to life, her perspective was changing, though she would not want to admit. Her life was impacted in the most unexpected way. It was as if she only believed in blue and yellow, and someone showed her green for the first time.

She did not know what to think anymore.

Frustration building up, she let out a huge curtain of fire in the air through an angered cry. She ripped her throne from its bolts and propelled it through the balcony doors, making the seat now airborne.

She finally let out a long and relieved sigh. Everyone had their own way to vent building stress; hers was throwing royal furniture outside with brute strength.

Kamek walked to her now-calmed side. The shattered glass crushed under his shoes, but he made a few steps to halt the annoyance of the sound.

"Your Highness," Kamek said softly, "you are well and alive. Isn't that what matters the most?"

"It does! But..." she said clenching her fists. "Of all people, why him?"

"Who cares if it was Mario who saved you!" Kamek said with disgust. "You don't owe him anything—"

"But I do owe him, don't I?!" she shouted back! "You would have walked to a corpse if it wasn't for him! Or am I wrong?"

Although Bowsette was conflicted with her feelings on this matter, she saw wisdom from what Mario had done for her. Kamek on the other end was not ready to concede anything to the plumber, even if he had saved the Koopa monarch. He wanted to oppose her words, but he could not. And whether he agreed or not, there was truth in her saying.

She started walking towards the gates of the throne room. She took Mario's cap on her way from her dresser. "Guards!" She shouted.

The giant doors opened. Two large Koopa guards, armored and hammer to their waist, bowed to her, "How can we be of service, your Majesty?"

"Ready my ship!" she said with calm authority, "I'm heading to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Kamek started following her. "I hope you're changing your mind about planning an attack—"

"I said I am heading to the Mushroom Kingdom; you're not coming."

"What?" Kamek's surprise was raw. "But—"

"I need to deal with this on my own," she said. "And I hate owing debts."

"This is ludicrous! What if they sneak an attack on you and kill you in the process?"

The princess's attitude suddenly changed as her eyes and slit pupils were embedded in a color as vivid as blood. A pure aura of fear and dominance surrounded the room coming from her royal instance. The Hammer brothers at the gate along with Kamek, despite his wizardry prowess, trembled at her sight and distance themselves from a few steps.

"Do you find me that weak, Kamek?"

"M-my apologies, your Highness... I forgot my place." He bowed to her apologetically.

The imposing air dissipated as she returned to her usual self. She walked a few steps outside the throne room, but slowly stopped.

The way Mario had qualified her legacy was troublesome as well. Not because of the insulting tone behind his explaining, but because of the realization of it. Bowsette wondered if he was right in his words; that her legacy was always to lose.

"Kamek..." she said.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"What's my legacy?"

Kamek did not grasp the question's meaning. "Whatever do you mean, your Highness?"

"No..." she sighs. "It's nothing. Forget it."

Guided by her guards, she left the throne room to head towards her kingdom's rival.

On a usual day, she would have been thrilled for a classic kidnapping of Princess Peach Toadstool. Today was not one of had to confront the stir within her heart on her own. And Mario was the key for such matter; it started with him, it had to end with him.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI**

As promised, our beloved princess organized a cheerful get-together at her castle to tell the tale of her adventures during her vacation. She had invited Master Mario and Master Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, Toad and his little sister Toadette, and myself.

We gathered in the grand living room. It was decorated with marvelous furniture and portraiture of the royal family, from her predecessors to her. Two large stain glasses let in a sunlight that blessed us in a multi-colorful way. We were seated on a large semi-circular couch with a table of good sweets and a large pitcher of delicious lemonade juice made by our monarch.

Displayed from a projector to a wide screen, she gleefully told the tale of her vacation as we looked each photography taken with beautiful and blessed moments; some more silly than others. One showed the princess and Tiara befriending a large Tyrannosaurus Rex while this same beast was running playfully after Mario and Cappy. Everyone smiled, laughed, added to the flavored conversation, etc. Everyone was having fun.

Everyone... but Mario.

He had found little sleep in the recent encounter with Bowsette. And worse, his heart still felt shattered by Princess Peach for not seeing him as a lover. That part of him was irritating. He knew in his heart that he would never wish her ill fortune. But he just did not know what to do with this unrequited love. The only thing he could do was remain seated with us, nodding in silence and smiling occasionally to show some signs of interest. Truth be told, it looked as if he just wanted to return home to be excluded from everyone. A broken heart would do that to you.

"Are you all right Mario?" the princess asked in a worried tone. "You seem distant."

Mario looked at her. And there she was, beautiful and flawless, even when worried. Not an ounce of imperfection. It killed him to know she would never be his.

"I'm fine," he replied with an emptied smile. "I haven't slept much last night."

"Are you really sure?" she asked furthermore, sensing more than just fatigue from his part.

"Don't worry Peach. I'm just a bit tired."

"Well, if you say so." she conceded. "But hey, if there's something bugging you, you let me know, okay? We're best friends, aren't we?"

Another stab in the heart; only this time, Master Mario was not the only one feeling the cold blade. Luigi silently winced at the emotional cut that his brother received, and so did Toad. Princess Daisy's eyes were discreetly surprised, while I kept pitying our hero's poor heart.

The following words seemed hard to pronounce, but he told them anyway to reassure her. "Of course! Always!"

"Good!" she smiled to him. "By the way, what happened to your hat? I've rarely seen you without it."

"Now that I think about it," added Princess Daisy, "it was weird seeing you without it."

"Oh, right..." Mario patted his head. "I had a midnight walk last night and—"

Two guards entered with a burst. Their faces had a raw urgency painted on them.

"Princess!" yelled the first one. "Bowsette's ship is coming towards us!

"What?" We all exclaimed.

"But..." the second guard began. "Something seems strange in her advance!"

"Strange?" I asked. "How so?"

Both guards looked at each other, like the next words coming from their mouths would not be believable.

"She has hoisted the white flag."

Unbelievable indeed. Princess Bowsette, hoisting the white flag? Preposterous! And yet...

"That definitely smells the ruse!" Luigi responded! "Does she think she can fool us with that old trick?"

"Yeah!" Toad added. "Let's show her how we do things in Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Sounds good to me!" Yoshi said.

"Hold your horses, young ones!" I said to them. "Let us swiftly analyze the situation right now. Any rash decisions will result in unnecessary causalities."

"I agree," the princess said advancing to us. "If Bowsette is serious about making a truce, then as princess of this kingdom, I must honor it, otherwise we might trigger a full-blown war instantly."

Princess Daisy sighed. "I'm afraid she's right. As much as I'd like to have a crack at Bowsette, she, too, is royalty. Unless there's a kidnapping signed by yours truly, if we attack first and she was really going for a truce, we could make things worse."

On any given day, Master Mario would have been the first to jump in high charge towards his sworn enemy. Today was different. Somehow, Bowsette's arrival did seem odd. Gazing mindlessly at the marble floor, he felt responsible for this event to happen. From what his instinct told him, her goal was not the princess this time.

A third guard arrived in haste.

"Bowsette has landed!" he announced to all. "And... she has made a request."

"A request?" Princess Peach asked. "What is it?"

The guard looked confusingly at the red-and-blue plumber. "She asked to talk to you, Master Mario."

All eyes in the room diverted towards him. He gazed forwardly, knowing her visit was about yesterday's life-and-death episode.

Many questions were about to rain on him, but he decided to cut them and go with the initiative of action instead of listening. "Let's-a go see what she wants."

...

Our group led by Mario walked to the castle's entrance. As we passed through the large gates, a large number of soldiers surrounded Bowsette at spear point; some trembled at the sight of the Koopa princess. On the other hand, she seemed to be impatient and annoyed.

"Guys," she said holding a large pole with a white flag, "if I wanted to create chaos, I would have done it already." Her eyes diverted to our sudden appearance. "'Took you long enough."

"I've-a got this, guys. Stand down." The soldiers did as he said and lowered their weapons. He walked towards her. "How did you know I was here?"

"Are you kidding me?" she said. "If you're not home, you're with your girlfriend, so."

"You really think we're gonna fall for this you-come-in-peace trick?" Daisy said. "Think again!"

Bowsette looked bored at the Sarasaland princess. "Princess Daisy. I guess you are loud with no matters and tomboyish as they said. You could really learn a thing or two about well-behaving from Peach."

" **SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU BITC** —"

"Now, now! She's just provoking you!" Luigi held her furious self along with Toad.

" **LET ME GO!** "

Princess Peach walked next to Mario. "Then what are your intentions, Bowsette?"

"Sorry Peach," she let out a sly smile, "but I really didn't come for you."

"That would indeed be a first," I added.

Her eyes locked with Mario's. There was a silent conversation between the two of them. She had come for him.

Despite her known ruthlessness and evil persona, her eyes carried something alienated from her usual self; gratitude. Even Mario, while he was on his guard, the scarred image of her dying was still fresh in his mind; perhaps forged forever. There was a glimpse of sympathy in his gaze projected to her, his enemy of always. The word enemy seemed strange to refer to her in Mario's mind after last night.

She held something red her hand. She lent it to him. To our surprise, it was what he was missing; his fetish red cap.

"You left it on my dresser last night. I came to give it back."

"Oh..." he took it gently from her hand. "Thank you, I... I appreciate it."

This small glimpse of a conversation surprised us like ice cold water being splashed to our faces.

From the others's perspective, they seemed to jump to a hasty conclusion; the kind that said the two of them had shared an "intimate" relationship.

"Mario, what is... going on?" Princess Peach asked with uncertainty. Mario surprisingly ignored her question by putting his hat on.

"I also came for something else." Bowsette continued.

The Koopa princess looked emotionless, but there was a conflict inside of her heart. Her face started to show slight signs of uneasiness. In the meantime, the soldiers along our friends could not help whispering theories and rumors behind the current mystery. How did Mario's hat found its way in Bowsette's private chamber? Despite her calm, even our princess Peach seemed anxious to know the story of the bridge between these two.

"Anyways," she rolled her eyes to the whispering, "it's... not easy for me to admit something like that due to who I am. But... I hate having debts, even towards people I've fought against for years. Therefore..."

She took a deep breath for the next words. A peacefulness regained her face.

"Thank you, Mario, for saving my life last night. I owe you a debt."

Silence reigned. No more whispering rumours. With all eyes on the two of them, they all desired to know more on the event that occurred between Mario and Bowsette. As their train of thoughts circulated at full speed, no one could believe a scenario where she had to be saved by our famous hero. But Bowsette's expression showed nothing but being humble; silently grateful. In his silence, Mario looked relieved to see her well.

Mario nodded. "You look like you've recovered well."

She nodded in reply. "Yeah."

"So, um..." Yoshi started. "What exactly happened between the two of you?"

"Yeah," Daisy added after finally calming down. "I hardly see Mario saving the likes of you."

"Daisy!" Princess Peach interjected.

"What? She is the Koopa princess after all! You're really going to defend her after all of the numerous times she kidnapped you and attacked your kingdom?"

"But she came for a truce!" Peach insisted. "Therefore, we must show proper diplomatic—"

"It's okay, Peach," Bowsette said scratch her ear with one of her long black nails. "I did do those awful things to you and your kingdom. Coming in peace one time doesn't erase all of that."

The princess of Sarasaland was surprised. She did not expect her Koopa homologue to admit her wrongs without snapping back at her.

"So," Luigi said, "what is the meaning of your visit?"

"For a private talk with your brother," Bowsette sighed exasperated while pointing at his elder twin. Impatience started dressing on her face. "Look, could we talk in private? I'm getting tired of the peanut gallery over here!"

Mario nodded. He turned around to his friends. "I've-a got this. We're just going for a walk and talk a little, okay?"

Princess Peach seemed worried. "Are you sure? I wouldn't mind coming if that'd be okay with—"

"It's a bit of a private matter, Princess." Mario replied. "Sorry."

"Oh, I see..." A small layer of sadness rested on her face.

"Would you relax already!" Bowsette's index finger gently carried Princess Peach's chin. The nerve she had! "I said I came in peace, did I? Don't worry, I'm not gonna mistreat your boyfriend."

 _Boyfriend._ That word kept on hurting Mario's heart. "Let's get this talk or whatever you want over with!"

"Sheesh! Who pissed in your cereal this morning?"

As such, before we could hold them, Master Mario and Princess Bowsette distant themselves from us and the castle. Surely, they did not wander very far, but our group of friends shared uncertainty and anxious curiosity on the story behind Mario saving someone as the late King Bowser's daughter.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII**

As they walked around town, inhabitants could not hold their surprise upon gazing at the unexpected duo.

Shock was expressed due to Bowsette's presence, but incomprehension as well seeing her with Mario. This one did his best to convince the people that she was no threat and that the talk of a truce stood at the moment. They were not thrilled with the idea of the Koopa monarch walking among them. Luckily, Mario's reputation was known throughout many lands in a heroic way. They decided to trust him at the end.

"So freaking annoying!" Bowsette said. "The one time I'm actually sincere and I don't come invading, I get trust issues from them?"

Mario rose an eyebrow to her. "Can you really blame them?"

Bowsette was irritated; partly because of his reply, but also because of the truth behind it.

"Whatever!" she said. "How long do we have to keep walking anyway?"

"I think-a this hill would be a good spot." Mario pointed up.

At the town's edge, a hill rose giving a beautiful view to the horizon. While Mario walked to its top, Bowsette jumped impressively high to its top. Mario was surprised of her jumping capabilities. He leaped as well to join her side.

"I have to say, I'm impressed!" Mario genuinely said.

"Well, you and Luigi aren't the only experts in jumping high!" There was a victorious tone to her voice.

"I guess-a so," he smiled to her as they both sat on the hilltop.

Behind them was a gorgeous view of the city. In the distance, Bowsette's ship was still anchored in the air next to the royal castle. A large white flag governed gracefully the ship. In front of them was a large view of a sparkling lake. The sunlight was captured in the water and made it seemed that gold was swimming. Master Mario and Princess Bowsette looked peacefully at the wonderful horizon. It was truthfully a spectacle of nature worthy of the word "divine."

The princess sighed, breaking the silence.

"I know you've already told me, but..." she said. "Of all people in the world... I still can't believe and don't get why you saved me."

"You're still hung on that?"

"If your life-long enemy saved your life, how would you react?"

"I'd be grateful and say my thanks."

She grunted. "It's not the same for me. Considering our history, you know damn well how hard it is to accept."

"So what do you want to do about it?"

She sighed in exasperation. "I owe you one, remember? So therefore; what do you want?"

"I didn't save you for something—"

" **JUST SAY WHAT YOU WANT, DAMN IT!** " She shouted. " **TREASURE? LEAVING THE PRINCESS ALONE FOREVER? WASHING YOUR DISHES FOR A MONTH? YOUR OWN BATTLE SHIP? JUST SAY IT AND BE DONE WITH IT, DAMN IT!** "

Her face found the cover of her right hand, hiding her frustration. It was not easy for her to owe someone. Never in her life that something as such happened. She just wanted for this business to be done with.

"Just... just tell me what you want, okay?"

Despite her small outburst, Mario could not help feeling saddened for her. Since her death and return to life, his perspective towards her changed. She was still the Koopa princess, sworn enemy of the Mushroom kingdom. But in the cruel and indomitable devil that she had been all those years, a crack in that armor of hers was present. And inside was a little glimpse of a lonely light.

"You don't-a have a lot of friends, do you?" He said.

She looked at Mario with a blunt expression as she pointed her face with a long black nail.

"Princess of evil and daughter of Bowser right here," she said stating the obvious. "I'm not exactly BFF-material, am I?"

"That's because no one ever gave you a chance!" Mario said positively. "And I think-a it's time somebody does so!"

"Wait, what?" She rose an eyebrow in confusion, and in a bit of dread. "Where exactly are you getting at?"

"Since you insisted on owing me," he said, "here's what I want: let's be roommates!"

People are known to be shocked, surprised and taken aback for many things. The kind of awe plastered on her face was genuinely appalling. As amusing as her expression was to see, I would never have thought that I would live long enough to see Master Mario and Princess Bowsette as... roommates.

To that demand, she could reply the only word at the moment.

" **WHAAAT?!** "

...

" **WHAAAT?!** " Master Luigi shouted in total surprise to Mario at their shared home.

When Master Mario and Bowsette had returned to us, he seemed enthusiastic while she looked embarrassed and uneasy. After her departure from our kingdom, our little group had pestered our hero with so many questions regarding the nature of their relationship. The only thing he had told us was that he had saved her life and she had wanted to repay her debt. Those vague words had left our curiosity on its hunger. Despite insistence—even from the princess—Mario's lips had remained sealed.

"You're really serious?!" Luigi continued with a panicking tone.

"Yeah, definitely sure!" Mario replied with excited interest in his voice. "And who knows? She could turn good and be friends with-a all of us afterwards."

Mario, who had just returned from a long voyage, finished preparing another luggage. This time, his destination was not as charming and welcoming as the ones he shared with Princess Peach. The Koopa kingdom; realm of Princess Bowsette.

Luigi was speechless in his words, but his gesture was trembling and panicking for his brother's sake.

"We're talking about Bowsette!" he said. "Princess of evil, the leader of the Koopa, our sworn enemy, Mario! What makes you think-a she can turn good? And what in the world happened between the two of you?"

As brave as Luigi could be, his bravery was not as renown as his brother's. He was rather known to express worry and anxiety on trivial matters occasionally. Luckily for the green-cladded hero, he had come a long way to gather his inner courage and self-confidence, but even I could tell that he was still far away from Mario's level.

Mario sat on his bed and looked at his brother. He looked thoughtful, fixed on an idea that he kept on questioning with the simple question of What if?

"W-what is it?" Luigi asked, finally stopping his nervous self.

"Luigi," he said, "do you-a remember that movie Heart of Dark Dragon?"

"Oh, Mamma Mia! That wasn't just from yesterday! How old were we? 14 or 15?"

"And remember when you cried at the end of the movie when the dark dragon died?"

"Okay... please tell me you're not-a going to keep making fun of me about this after all this time?"

"Just bear with-a me on this," Mario reassured him. "The dark dragon was cruel and merciless all of his life because he only knew that, but when the angel of light gave him a chance instead of fighting him, he changed for the better, right?"

"Yeah, but... that still doesn't explain what happened between you and Bowsette."

Mario sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you, because you're my brother and I trust you. But no one else must know what I'm about of tell you, okay? At least for now."

"Of course."

And so, he told his younger twin brother the tale of yesterday's event of the night: his midnight walk, his talk with Toad who had been Bowsette in disguise, his abduction, and the craziness that had happened at her castle. As Mario told Luigi the story, this one's eyes crossed different emotions by listening to his unreal story; he felt guilty that he was asleep when this occurred. But his eyes showed mercy and pity for the Koopa princess when learning of her temporary death and the mysterious, yet pleading words for help in her nightmare.

As Mario concluded the story, Luigi folded his arms and looked at the floor aimlessly, many thoughts traversing his mind. With the truth now his, he finally understood his brother's actions and perspective.

"Ok, _now_ everything makes sense." Luigi said.

"All of those-a years we've spent fighting her," Mario said, "and this happened, and it really changed my point of view about her. What if I gave her a chance, you know? What if I could connect to her and make her realize that she doesn't have to be evil like her father was? What if I could show her a different path?"

"It's a long shot," Luigi said with uncertainty.

"Tell me something I don't know..."

He took a deep breath as if inhaling new thoughts and perspective through this mind. While a silence reigned for a few seconds, Mario seemed anxious to wait for his brother's next words.

"What the heck!" he finally said shrugging his shoulders. "If you think this is the right thing to do, go for it."

"Really?" Mario said, relieved. "You're not-a mad?"

"Of course not, bro! Why would I be? What you did for her was priceless and even Bowsette recognizes that. And who knows? Maybe this might change her evil ways."

"Thanks bro! It means a lot!"

"And if all goes well," Luigi wore a mischievous look, "you might just hook up with her."

"Hey!" Mario shouted with a flustered face.

"She may be evil, but admit it, she is drop-a dead gorgeous."

"If only Daisy could hear you now..."

A thought of it stroke Master Luigi with fear. "H-How about you keep that to yourself?"

Mario couldn't help laughing, and his brother followed. He thanked his brother for the faith bestowed by him. Lastly, the brothers agreed to hide Mario's whereabouts for the next several weeks to come. Mario did not know how long he would spend his time at Bowsette's castle, but he knew that his friends would oppose an idea as such.

He had to, as he thought. Saving her life was just the beginning for him. From what he saw, Bowsette was a victim of fate. Her father King Bowser was the Mushroom Kingdom's sworn enemy and she followed in her father's footsteps by legacy. And unlike previous encounters, Mario wanted to save her from this dark inheritance. He was convinced that he could show her another path to take in life.

After all, saving princesses was something he was good at.

At the Koopa Kingdom, Kamek, Bowsette's most trusted and closest advisor, was struck with anger to no end. Learning from his mistress that their sworn enemy would be living in the castle was unacceptable. It was beyond preposterous. It was a shame that would stain the Koopa history forever if such thing would come to happen from his perspective. Despite his fierce opposition at the idea, Bowsette reminded him with a threatening gaze that she did as she saw fit and as she pleased. Kamek swallowed his pride and knelt to her apologetically, yet I was certain this was not the last time his rant would be heard regarding this matter.

The beginning of the evening fell its curtain. While the sunset glow and the advent of stars blessed the Mushroom Kingdom's skies, The Koopa counterpart was darkened by an endless sea of volcanic dark clouds where sunlight could not penetrate. Unless a watch or a clock was present, it was hard to determine night from day.

Bowsette walked around her throne seat in circle. She was nervous. It was her idea to pay his debt to Mario, even though she was not entitled to do so. Among all of the things she thought he would have asked in return, she had no idea that the plumber would ask her to be... her roommate.

She took a large breath to then expel it as she sat back on her royal chair.

"Was this really a good idea?" she asked herself as she kept poking the side of her head. "Why the hell couldn't he just ask for something simpler? And why the hell did I agree?"

But despite that, she was not angry; at least not completely. The Mario brothers's name always lit a raging and hateful fire in heart; the simple name of Mario was enough to do so. But ever since her brush with death, she seemed changed. Though she was fearful of such change, her heart did not evade it. Deep inside her, even though it would take enormous amount of courage to admit, perhaps she wanted change. Perhaps she wanted to break the future of her legacy.

Someone knocked on the doors. "Your Highness." It was one of the guards, one among the Hammer brothers.

"What is this?" she sounded annoyed.

He opened the door as he expressed uneasiness. "Your guest... has arrived."

"He sure didn't loose time..." she sighed loudly as she held her forehead. "Did everyone got my orders clear?"

"Yes, your Highness!" he said. "No one must harm Mario under any circumstances during this period of truce!

"All right, send him in."

"Right away, your Highness!" he left immediately.

"Okay..." she straightened herself. "I can do this. It shouldn't be too bad. I hope..."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER VIII**

The walk from the entrance towards the throne room was long. It was not as if Mario was not familiar with the place. After all the times that duty bounded him to rescue Princess Peach, he knew most of the castle's layouts like the back of his hand.

Koopas, Lakitus, Goombas, Boos, and many soldiers from Bowsette's army gazed upon him as he was guided to the throne room. Some pairs of eyes were hateful, others were confused, and some were even frightful of the red-and-blue hero. So many of them have paid the price from a battle with Mario; occasionally from both Mario brothers.

Despite the weight of these many gazes, he paid no mind to it, whistling and carrying his luggage. The order had been given; no one was to harm Mario in this truce. Of course, Mario was no fool; never he would give the Koopa troops a reason to fight as well. He, too, would have to behave well. And that was his goal as he walked behind the Hammer brothers. All that he could think of was saving the Koopa princess; not from danger, but from her past.

That episode had done a change in Mario's mind. Saving someone from her past was not an easy task. Fighting with fists was not the answer, and such goal took a good amount of time to accomplish. But he did not care about such details. He was determined to change the terrorized face that she had the previous night.

"If I may," one of the Hammer brothers asked as he dropped an eye on Mario, "where did this idea of a truce come from?"

"Yeah," said the other brother. "One day we were gearing up for war, then the next thing we know, our Highness cancels the whole thing. Did something happen between the two of you or something? What gives?"

Princess Bowsette hid the details about the events of her death experience; for obvious reasons of course. Mario was not going to betray that confidentiality.

He simply shrugged. "People change, I guess..."

"Weird... After all this time of wanting to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, now there's that story of truce. I don't buy it."

"I really don't-a mind the idea," Mario added, "but if you two don't-a like this, I'm sure that Princess Bowsette would listen to your complaints."

The Hammer brothers instantly froze on such suggestion. They already envisioned a nightmarish consequence on questioning their princess's motives. Thrown through several walls or into lava, torture, burn to ashes; those were the first ideas that came in their mind.

"Y-you know something, Mario?" one of them said with a little fear in his voice. "Truce is good; it's actually great! I mean why do we always have to go to war?"

The other twin nodded frenetically nodded. "Right! I mean, it leaves us to do some things we didn't have time to do! I'm all for a truce!

Mario sighed in relief. It was a good thing that no one dared to challenge her authority and decision-making in the Koopa kingdom. Mario did not want to be cornered to say something he would later regret. After all, it was a sensitive topic; something deep and personal regarding her past. He had no right to speak of it to someone else.

They arrived at the long corridor preceding the tall gates leading to Bowsette's throne room.

That corridor had no secret to the plumber. He ran through it many times for the duty of rescuing Princess Peach. The only difference that it bore today was the total lack of traps along the way.

Mario was always curious about a certain detail regarding this space. Just like her seven siblings, Bowsette was born from Bowser. And yet, since her rise to power, not once the castle and its walls had paid homage to either her father nor her brothers and sister. Mario guessed it had to be something related to her nightmares and her past. Reminiscing of her near-death experience, Mario made a mental note not to ask about her father and siblings. King Bowser along seven of his eight children had died through an awful and ground-shaking explosion that occurred in this same castle. That was the story that all knew. Mario decided to leave it at that.

As he and the Hammer brothers walked closely to the tall doors, a small but angered figure cladded in blue gazed at them. And not in the warmest of ways.

Kamek was awaiting Mario's arrival.

"Uh oh..." said one of the Hammer brothers. "This can't be good."

"What's-a going on?" Mario asked. His answer was quickly answered by the sight of Kamek. "Mamma Mia... Him again..."

"By the look of his face, he doesn't look happy. And worse, I fear that he might let his anger out on us."

Mario was too well acquainted with Kamek; literally since he and his brother had been babies. He had always found it creepy that this Koopa sorcerer tried to kidnap him while being a little infant. If they had been some years older, perhaps Mario and Luigi would had needed many years of therapy to overcome such ordeal.

"Hey guys," Mario called the Hammer brothers, "how about you let me go here to deal with Kamek? He can't-a harm me, but I wouldn't want you to be his practice targets."

" **REALLY?** " The twins seemed very relieved of this suggestion. " **We owe you one!** " They left Mario some thirty feet from the doors where Kamek stood.

Loyal to himself, Mario walked towards the door as Kamek's figure became closer and bigger. This one's hatred towards the plumber became felt as he walked closer to the doors.

As he arrived, he paid no mind to the wizard. Mario started pushing one of the large doors.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kamek spoke. Bitterness dressed his tone.

"You-a know that Bowsette is expecting me, so here I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Oh, you have _no idea!_ " Kamek came to Mario's face. "I don't know what you're planning to do with her, but I will haunt you day and night and not leave you a single moment alone with her!"

"Don't you got other babies to kidnap, Kamek? Or were you just obsessed with us? Which was 50 shades of-a creepiness and pedophilia all in one!"

"How _dare_ you!" Kamek growled at him. "You and your brother have been a pain in my ass ever since you were toddlers!"

"Well, that's what you get when you're a baby-kidnapping creep." Mario replied with a smug on his face.

"Oh, you want to play buffoon!" Kamek's hands boiled suddenly in magic. "I'll give you one right here, right now!"

"I'm not sure Bowsette will like this if you zap her guest to smithereens."

"Oh, she'll understand! I will wipe you out of existence! And trust me, she'll thank me for it!"

One of the doors slammed open like a quick gust of wind; it revealed the Koopa princess. And she was not happy.

Her eye pupils slit again and carried a blood shade. Raw power embedded her whole body into a luminous shade of darkened pink. Her body was a half taller than her usual self. While her gaze weighted like daggers onto Kamek, the sorcerer was paralyzed by the dread and fear nourished by Bowsette's imposing dominance at the moment.

"No, Kamek," she said in a grave tone. "I don't reward nor thank disobedience!"

"Y-your... You-your Highness!" Kamek stuttered. "I-I was j-just...!"

Her large face came close to Kamek's whimpering self. " **YOU. OUT. OF. MY. SIGHT. NOOOOOOOOW!**!"

Her roaring order trembled the entire castle. Fear struck the wizard so much that he disappeared in a quick smoke of magic.

She sighed annoyingly as she returned to her normal form. Now that she had dealt with her Kamek problem, she noticed Mario's absence as her eyes looked for him in the corridor. Perhaps the recent angered cry that she had just unleashed had scared him away, she thought. But that was not Mario's style to run away from that.

Scratching the back of her head while looking around, she noticed a leg sticking out from the door that she had slammed open. She swung the door inward. There lied Mario; lying on the floor, unconscious and with a smacking red bump on his forehead.

The embarrassment on her face was immediate.

...

"Oups..."

"Reeeally sorry about that," Bowsette apologized.

"It's-a okay," Mario said smiling. "I'm quite used to it by now."

The two of them sat around the round table in her bedroom. Mario had an ice pack on his forehead to calm his newly gained bump.

"I see Kamek is as charming as-a always," Mario said.

She sighed. "He means no harm, but he tends to be too overprotective. Don't worry about him, he won't be a bother."

"Thanks. Oh, and thank you for the ice pack as well."

"Well, you're my guest. And I knocked you out cold, so."

Mario let out a humbled laugh. "You know, it's nice."

"What's _nice_?" She did not seem to appreciate the sound of the word.

"You and me, talking-a casually. It's refreshing."

She looked sideways from his stare. Mario noticed her evading the topic but smiled anyway. He knew such things was new to her. He did not desire to haste things up.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked. "Us, being roommates and chummy like that?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because we've—"

Awkwardly, as if fate wielded it, the growling of their stomachs resonated at the same time. It was already 10'o clock in the evening and none of them had their supper.

Bowsette sighed at her hunger. "Well, I guess we both missed dinner at this time, huh."

"I could-a really go for a pizza right now..."

"I never had one of those 'pizzas'... Are they any good?"

Mario's eyes lit like it was Christmas day. Perhaps everyone in the world had a taste of pizza at least once in their lifetime. But Bowsette did not. He did not see this as strange, but more as an opportunity to make her know the marvel culinary of such a legendary-known meal.

" **OH MIO DIO!** " he shouted happily, taking Bowsette by surprise. " **You never had pizza?** "

"Well, no... Who in their right mind would deliver here? And none of my cooks know how to make it."

Bowsette did not understand her new roommate's sudden enthusiasm regarding pizza, while Mario was too well-acquainted to it. He had wanted to build a good comradeship with Bowsette; this was the perfect experience to build on.

"This is going to be so great-a!" he said happily and determined. "Let's go to your kitchen! We'll make a fantastic pizza!"

"Umm, okay?"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER IX**

Master Mario and Princess Bowsette went to the castle's kitchen. Its size was as wide and large as an entire restaurant.

She was not used to cook for herself. She had always depended on her servants for that. But Mario convinced her to it, implying the fun behind such activity.

There were many misfires in her learning of the process of pizza-making. She had almost wanted to burn the entire kitchen down. Luckily, Mario did not give up on her and kept on encouraging and teaching her well.

Finally, the extra-large-sized pizza dressed of many flavors was accomplished as they carried it back to her chamber.

" **OH MY GOODNESS!** " The Koopa Princess shouted with bliss. Her first bite into a pizza was truthfully a beautiful experience. Her face dressed in a happiness that she never known before.

"It's-a good, right?" Mario also had a slice in hand.

"Good? No, no, no! That's... **MARVELOUS!** And you get to eat that every freaking day? That's so unfair!"

"Hey, I'm here for a while! We can cook up a pizza anytime you-a want!"

"Don't tempt me, Mario!" she said with a mouth full. "I might give up on Princess Peach and chase you forever now!"

Mario laughed at the comment as she joined in. Never once these two ever expected to get along so well considering their history. And here they were; laughing while sharing a delicious meal. Mario's image of Bowsette as the princess of evil changed for the better. He enjoyed this evening so much that he thought of her to be misunderstood for a very long time. She had invaded the Mushroom Kingdom countless times, but perhaps she didn't know any better. From his perspective, this could be the birth of something new. For once, he did not need to fight her; he could just befriend her. As for now, this opportunity was going well.

...

"Well, that filled me up!" Bowsette patted her stomach. The delicacy of pizza completed its mission of satisfying her hunger, along with Mario's.

"Same-a for me!" Mario said. "Though I wouldn't mind going for seconds, I'm starting to feel sleepy."

"Yeah." Bowsette looked at the clock on her dresser. "Wow! Almost 1h00am! Yeah, I'm calling it a day."

"Good idea." He agreed with her. "Is there a bathroom I can use to change?"

She pointed to the left while yawning. "In the closet, down its hall."

"Wait, your bathroom is in your closet?"

"See for yourself."

He shrugged. He opened his luggage and picked his pyjama wear along with his toothbrush. As he opened the wardrobe, he found a hall that led to another closed door. The walls were decorated with drawers, compartments and hangers of fashionable clothing of all kinds. Urban style, gothic, royal-like, casual, Bowsette's clothing and shoe wear catalog had it all. Mario was impressed; at the facts it was grandiose and that he had only seen her wear the usual black dress after all these years of confrontation.

Mario whistled. "Mamma Mia! That's your wardrobe?"

Bowsette joined him. "Yeah, it's something, I guess."

"No, that's not just _something_! That's-a a freaking house! And all the years that I've known you, I've only seen you wearing your usual black dress while you had all this!"

"I can't exactly strike terror with a short skirt and a plain t-shirt, can I?"

"Point made." He nodded.

Being in her own home, Princess Bowsette was not used to have guests around her. Despite Mario's presence, her usual habit proceeded when she started to disrobe herself of her casual dress. Master Mario was still dumbfounded by the wardrobe's grandeur and fashion diversity. As he returned his gaze towards the princess, his face was struck in crimson shades. Bowsette undid and took off her lingerie piece around her chest. She threw the clothing piece away as she was searched for a few pieces of nightwear fabric.

Facing her back, Mario's eyes could not look away from her curvy, athletic and well-developed body, now only clothed by fine undergarment. Even her long dragon-like tail was sublime and graceful. Upon such nearly bare magnificence, Mario could not help thinking how her beauty reached that of the heavens. From his point of view, while Peach held a calm, elegant and softened allure, Bowsette's was more raw, bold, mighty and hypnotic; like an Amazonian goddess.

Mario cleared his throat as he managed to look away with sheer will. "I-I'm g-gonna go-a... brush my teeth then!"

She completely turned to him, her chest naked, "Oh, sure. It's right behind you."

Mario's heart nearly jumped out of its rib cage by seeing the Koopa princess's revealed body. Bowsette obviously had no sense of decency. While Mario ran fast towards the bathroom, the princess raised an eyebrow to his "sudden and strange" behavior.

He pushed the door at the hall's end in haste. The royal bathroom that she possessed were worthy of majesty as the previous room.

The entire room was sculpted in pink marble. In the middle of the room, four marble pillars stood surrounding an elegant and large in-floor bathtub. To the left was a semi-circular counter with elegant sinks. On the other side, beautiful furniture held many towels and other material for such a room and a marvelous shower stood, with no curtains around it. Being in a private bathroom, Bowsette thought to never expect any guests. Therefore, she was one who did not shy away from her body's nakedness.

Mario started brushing his teeth, but the image of Bowsette's otherworldly body burned bright in his mind. She soon entered the room, Mario twitched as he turned around. This time she wore shorts that kissed her thighs and waistline smoothly and a sleeveless shirt held with strings. The quote "Bite This!" was written on it. The shirt, too, emphasized well on her well-sculpted and developed torso.

Despite her being clothed, Mario's heart was starstruck by her sensual figure. A curtain of red shade couldn't be ridden out of his face.

They both brush their teeth in peace, but Mario found it harder to hold his eyes straightly in front of him. He always had thought that Princess Peach was the most beautiful woman he had seen in his life. Today, Bowsette showed him that there was something above such level of beauty.

She spit in her sink. "You're all right? Your face is all red. You're not having a fever on me, right?"

"Oh,n-no. I-I'm fine!"

"Oh, quit the bullshit! Seriously, what's up?"

"R-really, nothing's-a wrong! I'm done here!" On that, he started running back to the bedroom.

"What the hell?" Bowsette was completely oblivious to Mario's nervous state; at least the reason behind it.

" **WE'RE SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED?!** "

"Well, yeah," Bowsette declared as a matter of fact. "Have you seen its size? You could put 10 people in it and still have room for more."

"Mamma Mia..."

"Hey, quite whining!" she was stern in her voice. "That roommate idea was yours to begin with! So deal with it!"

The couple of roommates walked towards the grand bed.

The space between them was suspiciously too wide. As he laid himself on the soft and comfortable furniture, uneasiness embedded his entire self. On her side, Bowsette was curious but very irritated on Mario's sudden and nervous behavior.

"Okay, what the hell?" Bowsette was furious. "And don't you dare say that it's nothing! Or else, I'm burning you alive!"

"I... well..." Mario hesitantly looked at her. Her allure did a number on our hero. It would on any man's sight.

Bowsette got closer to him, carrying anger in her eyes. But as she got closer to him, his magnetic gaze on her body revealed to Bowsette everything that she needed to know.

"Oooh..." Bowsette smiled wickedly. "So that's your problem..."

She slowly crawled on four feet and got closer to the now-timid Mario. He could have walked away, but his body, paralyzed, did not listen to any wish to move. He was still nervous, but Bowsette's sudden seductiveness was hypnotic enough to refrain him to lift a muscle.

"You can get closer to me, Mario." Her face and upper body loomed over his. Her tone had a layer of evil sensuality and temptation. "I won't bite... much."

"I... I can't..." He managed to say with great effort.

She slid her index finger on his face's left side. "Princess Peach doesn't have to know..."

While the lull of her voice was lovely and drowning him, the name of our Mushroom princess downed his spirit.

He looked away from Bowsette's eyes, his face now showing a glimpse of sadness. He reminisced his recent heartbreak. She was quick to notice the plumber's sorrow as she immediately stopped her sensual teasing.

"Ha! Ha! Come on, I wasn't serious!" She said. "Heaven knows you'll never cheat on Peach!"

"She's..." he said mumbling. "She's not my girlfriend..."

"What?" Bowsette had not heard him properly.

" **SHE'S-A NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, OR WIFE, OR FIANCÉE AND NEVER WILL BE! SHE DOESN'T LOVE-A ME, OKAY?!** "

A silence dropped its curtain after the loud revelation.

On other circumstances, shouting as such towards the Koopa princess would only be rewarded with instant death through ruthless viciousness.

Tonight, luckily for Master Mario, it was not the case.

Bowsette's expression defined cluelessness and surprise. She was not surprised about Master Mario's shouting, but about the truth regarding of Mario and Princess Peach's relationship.

She always saw Mario as this courageous, fearless and proud enemy during their countless battles. For the first time in her life, Bowsette witnessed a crack in his exterior armor. She could not laugh at him; she just looked at his vulnerable self while sitting by his side.

"Kamek told me that he was spying on you," she finally said. "He told me that there was some trouble between you and Peach. I never thought it was that bad."

Mario didn't pay much attention to her words. The fact of being cast out to the friendzone still hurt him. Bowsette was not good at dealing with emotional cases, especially with this particularly one. But in her heart, she knew that her new roommate would have done something for her. Just like he comforted her when he saved her life. She owed him that much at least, she thought.

An idea came up to her.

Her right arm wrapped around him. The gesture left Mario not understanding it.

"So..." she said. A mix of confusion and uncertainty behind her action appeared on her face. "Do you... want to... talk about it?"

"W-what?" It was his turn to look clueless.

"Look, that's what roommates do, right? I'm trying here!" she said impatiently.

Mario was not expecting Bowsette to be his confidant. Nevertheless, the effort was very appreciated. He had been sulking for a while in this heartbreak; perhaps he needed someone to talk to. And who better than Bowsette in such matter? She, too, had been rejected by Princess Peach; countless times. Of course, not for the same reasons.

"After the last time that I rescued her from-a you," he started, "we went on a vacation. We spent some-a great time together and it was really fun. I thought it was the right moment to confess my true feelings to her, but I never did. Before I could even-a confess to her, she told me that I was her best friend. On that note, I gave up on the idea of telling her. After that, the rest of the voyage was one hell of an emotional train wreck for me."

Bowsette was genuinely surprised by his story. She never thought our princess would turn down Mario as such. Everyone from all lands thought that he and her would one day end together in love and matrimony; I was one of the many who wished to see this dream come true. But fate deemed otherwise.

"Wow! And they call _me_ a monster!" Bowsette said. "What a bitch!"

"What? Hey, look—"

"So let me get this straight," she cut Mario off. "All of these times you've been saving her time and time and time again, you've gotten, like, what: a kiss on the cheek, a cake and that's it! Until next time! That's it?" Bowsette struck the nail rightfully on the coffin with her comment.

Mario nodded "Pretty much..."

"Wow... Okay, I'm seeing her in a whole new light right now; and not a good one. I thought for sure you two were at least dating or something! And despite all the times you saved her damsel-in-distress ass, she benched you to the friendzone?"

"Well," Mario shrugged, "she isn't-a forced or obligated to date me, you know..."

"Oh, don't gimme that her-happiness-over-yours crap! Do you know many guys that would go across eight freaking different lands and countries several times to save a girl? I'm not saying she _has_ to date or marry you or have sex with you! But at least take the guy out on a date if you know he's worthy, especially if your entire kingdom loves and respect him to death! Shit!"

Bowsette's words were angered. But in this anger bloomed a hard but truthful sincerity. Though I did not agree on the way that she was talking about the princess, I could not help myself from agreeing with her reasoning. Mario was worthy of her heart, even if she was not in any obligation to date or marry her savior despite the several rescue missions that he had gone through.

"She has every reason to reject me," she said, "after all, I did kidnap her a lot of times. But she is making a big mistake on not putting a ring on you."

"You... You-a really think so?"

"Dude; until this Bob-Bomb news you just dropped on me, even everyone here in the Koopa Kingdom thought you were together. Hell, I was even starting to hear pregnancy rumors!"

"Wow, really?" Mario's eyebrow lifted in surprise.

She nodded, pressing her lips together. "I'm not good about this emotional stuff, so let me say this; just live your life. Flirt with other women, meet new people, and before you know it, she's the one regretting not kidnapping you for herself when she had the chance."

Bowsette was wise in her words; in her own way. She was truthful. As Mario looked at her, he could not help smiling at her. His heart became lighter and the pain of rejection was disappearing. He never thought such warm words would one day come from her; especially in such needed time. Needless to say, he really appreciated the care that his new friend was showing him.

"Luigi told-a me the same thing," he said, "but coming from you, the words seem to have more effect. Thank you, Bowsette."

"Well, I had to." She shrugged. "You looked all pitiful and desperate, so I had to do something. Otherwise your stay at my castle would have been incredibly boring. And look on the bright side; you're not the only one to have been rejected by her."

The two of them laughed on this line. Mario was back in his good, cheery humor.

Bowsette pulled Mario a bit closer to her in a chummy way. "You know, we could make a great team together, you and me. We could conquer her kingdom for rejecting the both of us.

Mario waved his head sideways. "She's still someone I care for. I wouldn't want-a harm to arrive to her just because of that. Your words-a alone gave me the pep talk I really needed. I thank-a you for that."

"Suit yourself." She smiled shrugging. "But one quick question."

"Sure."

"Is that why you were acting all nervous and weird earlier?"

"Ah, that..." Mario's facial crimson shade returned. "No... that-a was something else..."

"Like what?"

"Well, it was about... your body... and the way you're not shy showing it around in a revealing way..."

There was confusion on her face. "So? What about it?"

"I... I just thought it was very... attractive and beautiful."

The words on her behalf left her speechless. In her upbringing, she was raised to be a Koopa. Such compliments never saw the day; at least never towards her. Until now.

"You..." she pointed her own self confusingly. "You think... I'm attractive and beautiful..."

"Yeah. Sorry for being a pervert like-a that—"

"No one ever told me something like that." A small blush started appearing on her face.

"Wait-a, what?" Mario could not believe it. As a matter of fact, neither could I. "Never?"

She shook her head. "I never exactly cared about beauty and appearance and all. And I just don't care if people see me naked. I don't exactly have a tact for decency."

"Well, I can tell you that-a you are very beautiful. And not to get back at her or anything; but you surpass Peach in my book."

"I... I do?" The blush on her face became more radiant. Mario nodded.

Every time that Mario had to face Bowsette, she possessed a tenure of fearlessness and evil in her person. On this night, he felt privileged to see her so timid from the honest compliments that he offered her. She felt strange hearing these words, but there was a goodness growing in her heart upon hearing them.

"T-thank you." She said, looking away as a finger of hers played with a lock of hair.

"Of course." Mario looked at the shy princess.

He, too, started blushing, affected by the beauty that Bowsette had in her actual shy self. A moment of silence rested between the two. It was uncomfortable, yet adorable; like two teens secretly admiring each other and finding themselves face to face after a long time.

"This is awkward," she said. "I don't like it."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Movie?"

"Definitely! Popcorn?"

"Way ahead of you!"

Bowsette hasted herself to the dresser next to the bed. Pulling out the drawer, she snatched two bags of popcorn to then return to Mario's side. As she held the bags, a warm and luminous glow surrounded her hands. To Mario's surprise, the popcorn started developing and popping warmly inside their bags to be fully ready to be eaten within less than fifteen seconds.

"Wow!" Mario said as she tossed him one bag. " _That-a_ was impressive!"

"Fire control!" she happily opened her bag. "Being able to breath fire and being immune to it has its perks."

"You don't say!" Mario started digging in his popcorn. "What movie are we watching?"

"I hope you're ready for a trilogy! Because we're watching _Revenge of the Dark Knights!_ "

"Oh sweet! I completely missed those when they were in theaters!"

"Ha! This is going to be fun!" she grabbed a mouthful of popcorn.

Grabbing the remote and turning on her large television screen, she started the movie with shared enthusiasm with her new roommate. No distance separated the two of them; it was as if they had already forgotten their past of battles, rivalry and hatred. Right now, at this very moment, it was just friends ready to spend the next six to seven hours in an epic series of medieval fantasy movies.

When everyone believed the idea to be ludicrous, Master Mario went forward and gave a chance to one that he had discovered to be misunderstood. Perhaps this was the beginning of something new and hopeful.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER X**

Three months have passed since Master Mario and Princess Bowsette had started their truce. This one has evolved into an unexpected friendship to all of us. I was forced to admit that things have been positive for both parties.

As promised during that time, Mario resided in Bowsette's castle. And they enjoyed each other's company. Not romantically of course, but it was as if they were siblings that decided to catch on the lost time from being separated for years. Truth be told, I started to see the possible peace that could last between the two kingdoms.

Mario and Bowsette exercised in many fun activities; kart racing, tennis, soccer, baseball and others. The Koopas and along with Luigi when invited, participated in those fun games; enjoyment was rewarded to all, even if sometimes the games went out of control. I still did not understand how the Mario brothers, the Koopas and Bowsette could race on a volcanic zone without one casualty.

Mario often visited home along with Bowsette. Her presence was still ill-welcomed in our kingdom, even when at Mario's side, but she did not care. She had fun with Mario, and this one with her. Mario had bragged about Luigi's cooking skills surpassing his, but the Koopa princess could not believe it. She was convinced when the three of them had dinner at the brothers's place. And frankly, it was not the last. Luigi, too, had been a witness of Bowsette's change of behavior. And he had acknowledged her efforts for a better path.

While her presence in Mushroom Kingdom was still uneasy for many, Mario's presence became more welcomed in her dominion. While Princess Bowsette was still strict with her soldiers, the Koopas noticed a more admirable side of her. Some would say that she had become kinder thanks to Mario's presence. They felt more at ease and relieved that they did not always have to battle the Mario brothers. A lot of Koopas, if not all of them, hoped for this peace to last.

Mario befriended a young Koopa named Clein. From what he had learned from him, his dream was to become a novelist and a poet. Yet, his nervousness always held him back due to Bowsette's authority. He did not believe that she would allow one of her soldiers to be soft-heartened. Mario encouraged the fellow to follow his path and dreams. Learning of his, Bowsette, too, did the same, in her own style. "What the hell are you doing?" she had shouted to Clein. "If you want to do this, then do it and show the world that Koopas have talent and conquer the world with your stuff! Come on!"

But Kamek was adamant about his hatred towards the relationship that his sovereign developed towards Mario. He just could not handle it. His presence in the castle was very scarce. Bowsette had made it clear not to bother her and her guest. He obliged while working onto his secretive projects.

While Mario and Bowsette had a good bond that grew greater, I was worried about Princess Peach. Although it was supposed to be kept in secrecy, Mario decided to drop quickly the charade and told her along with Princess Daisy that he was staying at Bowsette's castle. Needless to say, the shock on the girls were not of this world. Mario still hid the details of what happened during her death; this was too personal to reveal.

Mario's presence in Mushroom castle was missed.

...

"Come oooooon!" Daisy pleaded to Luigi. "Pleeease!"

Luigi sighed. "For the last time: no!"

Master Luigi was having dinner at his home along with his beloved, Princess Daisy, and his friend, our Princess Peach. Daisy had the idea to drag our princess to the Mario brothers's home for a simple friendly supper. But her real intentions were hidden behind the warm idea. She believed that perhaps with Princess Peach's company that Luigi's outer armor would loosen up to pressure. Daisy wanted to know on the matter of Mario saving Bowsette. But after the last three months, despite all tricks, threats and seductions, Luigi did not break.

"Is that-a why you wanted to have dinner at my place?" Luigi sounded exasperated.

"Seriously, what gives Luigi? Why won't you tell us?"

"It's okay, Daisy," Princess Peach said kindly. "You don't have to force him to."

"Thank you!"

"Come on!" She snapped. "Dare tell me you don't find this weird! Mario living with Bowsette? Bowsette of all people!"

"Well," Peach continued, "I'm sure Mario has his reasons."

"To sleep with the enemy?" Daisy said.

" **Hey!** " Luigi shouted. Louder than intended.

"Daisy, that was rude of you. Apologize right now. Those are words not worthy of a princess."

The princess of Sarasaland looked at the seriousness that Luigi and Princess Peach bore in their eyes. She felt partly embarrassed, partly cornered. She sat down and apologized in a sulking mood. Peach's smile returned, while Luigi shook his head in disbelief.

"So you're just going to let this slide, Peach?" Daisy asked.

There was a part of Daisy's question that shook her. Ever since this truce, Mario was rarely seen in the Mushroom Kingdom. And for the few visits he made, he even rarely visited our princess, which worried her.

"I don't know what happened between Mario and Bowsette to make this truce. I know I've barely seen him these pasts few months, even though he visits the Mushroom Kingdom to see you, Luigi. I'm starting to think that maybe I am at fault for this distance growing between us. I miss seeing him in the castle, quite frankly."

"See?" Princess Daisy pointed out to Luigi. "Even she thinks something is—"

"But," she interrupted her. "I've known Mario for a long time, and in the name of our entire kingdom, I owe him so much. I trust his judgement on his actions. And if this truce works well, perhaps we could finally have everlasting peace with the Koopa Kingdom."

"I give up..." Daisy exhaled, her hand covering her face.

"Listen-a Daisy," Luigi embarked into the conversation, "I know your doubts about-a Bowsette are founded. I mean, Mario and I fought her for years. And I also had doubts about this truce thing, but... after Mario brought her home for dinner, I have to say; I was impressed. We really had a good-a time with laughs, jokes, good food. Honestly, she looked... humane. Cheerful even! Like that drinking buddy you haven't seen since college."

"Drinking buddy?" Daisy frowned.

"That's-a the vibe she gave me." Luigi replied. "But the point-a is, Mario gave her a chance, and she gave herself a try to be something else than evil; and I'm seeing the efforts in her change."

"If Mario is having such a positive effect on Bowsette, I'm happy to know that. Maybe I should worry less about him."

"Well, if you were worried," a tone of enthusiasm dressed his voice, "why don't you invite her to the Star Shower Festival?"

"What?" Daisy exclaimed. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"If Mario has faith in Bowsette, so will I! That's a wonderful idea, Luigi! And besides, if she's with us, then it shouldn't cause any problem."

"I'm still having doubts about this," Princesss Daisy moped about the idea. "But... it could work out well. I still need to see those changes in Bowsette myself."

"Trust-a me, you'll be impressed." Luigi reassured his girlfriend.

"I hope you're right. I really want to believe you guys..."

"I'll send him a message right away!" Princess Toadstool took out her mobile device with eagerness.

I shared Princess Daisy's concern regarding the invitation of Bowsette to the wonderful Star Show Festival. One the other hand, I had to admit that the friendship that she now shared with Master Mario bared no ill for the two of them nor towards both kingdoms. It was a good bond.

Perhaps we were too harsh onto the Koopa Princess.

...

" **BOOYAAAA!** " Bowsette shouted victoriously in her living room, holding highly her video game controller.

"Again?" Mario leaned his head back on exasperation.

Princess Bowsette, along with Master Mario, Clein the Koopa aspiring novelist and poet, and Larry, one of the twin Hammer brothers, enjoyed a good evening in the grand living room. Accompanied with delicious pizza, they were playing a very popular video game titled Super Smash Brawlers. I was too old for such entertainment, but I had heard it was the newest sensation among the youngsters. And it seemed that the Koopa princess reigned as Queen among her friends. She had just won ten brawls consecutively.

"Well, your Highness," Larry got up as he put his helmet back, "You are the undisputed Queen of Super Smash Brawlers. I bow to you."

"Likewise, your Highness," Clein followed his elder's example. "It was really fun! We thank you for the invitation!"

The Koopa pair bow respectfully. Mario and Bowsette returned the respect.

"Too bad," Mario said. "I really thought we'd win."

"You guys were fun!" she said. She ten mimicked a deep, grave voice. "But there can only be... one!"

They all laughed about her imitation from the cult movie _Highlander_. Things had changed due to Mario's influence over the princess. She was still respected from by her subjects, but more adored and loved than feared. The Koopas enjoyed her company instead of fearing her on a constant basis. Of course, her wrath was an element to always fear, but Mario's place in the castle had a positive effect onto its residents.

The evening was being concluded as Larry and Clein left the living room. Mario and Bowsette retreat themselves to her bedroom, along with the leftover pizza. There was no way they would throw it away, even though it had turned cold.

They both lied in bed in their nightwear. Mario continued reading a pocket novel that he had started a while ago, The Three Musketeers, from an author of his home world that lived a long time ago, Alexandre Dumas. On her end, Bowsette already went to the land of dreams.

Mario looked to his left and saw her sleeping peacefully. A smile at the corner of his lips rose as he faced her angelic features. He really enjoyed those last months spent at her side. A part of him did not want this to stop; he wanted to continue to be at her side. But such discussion for the future would have to wait. Right now, he wanted to ask her something that had been plaguing his mind for a while.

Putting his book away, he sighed longly as he made himself comfortable to sleep. He wondered how he would ask her this. No answers came to his mind. Perhaps for another day.

Bowsette's arm suddenly wrapped and pulled him towards her by surprise. It had happened a few times due to Mario's smaller size. Bowsette probably thought of him as an over-sized teddy bear to hold close to. But he never tried to wake her up. As a matter of fact, he rather enjoyed her cuddling act, even if it was random.

"What is it?" Bowsette's voice startled Mario. "I know you now; when you sighed like that, you got something on your mind. Now spill it!"

Mario smiled at her words. It was her own ways to show concern. Bossy, but adorable as well.

"I wanted to ask-a you something."

"Shoot."

Mario took a deep breath and exhaled following his request. "There's-a the Star Shower Festival they do each year at the Mushroom Kingdom. There's-a going to be lots of games, stands with candies and all of that. I was wondering if..."

"What?" she said impatiently. "Just say it!"

"I was-a wondering if you wanted to go with me."

She smirked with a teasing look from her eyes. "Well, well... if I didn't know better, I'd say you're asking me out on a date."

No reply came from Mario. As the sudden silence stretched itself, Bowsette's gaze became more and more filled with disbelief.

She turned him around to force his gaze onto hers. She wanted an answer to Mario's request, but this one wore an embarrassed and shy veil on his face.

"Wait..." she said. "You're really serious?"

"Well..." he shrugged diverting his gaze from Bowsette's. "Would it be bad if I was?"

"And what about Peach? I don't think my presence would be welcomed."

"Actually she's-a okay with it." Mario reached for his mobile device and lent it to Bowsette. "She invited you to the festival."

"What?" She grabbed the cellular phone and saw the message. Mario was right; she did offer an olive branch by inviting her to the Star Shower Festival. She returned the phone to Mario as surprise dressed her eyes. "Weird..."

"Weird good or weird bad...?"

"Just... weird."

"So... about what I said..."

Mario had been nothing but wonderful towards the Koopa princess. But unknown to her, she, too, had a great effect towards the Mushroom hero. As his heart healed completely from the sadness of being broken, he could not help being enamored by Bowsette's daily presence. The past of the ruthless and evil monarch that she was seemed like a distant memory.

It was Bowsette's turn to look away. An emotional vulnerability opened in her; she was opened like a book. Her face twisted a bit. Part of her wondering why her; what was so special about her to be asked something so sweet. Another part of her did not want to believe this and defined it as a silly joke, but her inner voice reminded her that Mario was not one to play with hearts and feelings.

"Are you really sure?" she finally said. A mix of small sadness and pessimism laid in her voice. "Your friends might end up hating you for constantly being with me."

"Let-a them, then." Mario smiled. "I know Luigi likes you now. If he and I can see the beauty in you, so can they. And if they come to hate me for it, then so be it. Let-a them call someone else to save them the next time the Mushroom Kingdom needs defending."

The comment aimed and touched rightfully her heart. To know that he was ready to burn bridges with the land he defended so many times was astonishing; by far. But anyone in his shoes, me included, would have probably done and said the same words. Our proud hero had seen her heart's beauty. He would turn his back onto those who refused to acknowledge such fact.

She smiled. "We really could be a great team to conquer any kingdom, you know what?"

He laughed. "If I was-a interested in that, yeah."

She took a deep breath. "Okay, fine! Let's go on that date thing or whatever it is!"

"Really?" Mario's voice was more than just enthusiastic.

She nodded in an uninterested, but smiling way. "Yeah, yeah..."

"Great then!" Mario's face bore a glow like he had received the greatest Christmas gifts of all-time. Perhaps it was in a certain way.

"Well, now that's done, back to bed! Goodnight!" She quickly returned to her sleep.

"R-right!"

The night's silence returned. Mario fell asleep with a relieved expression. His companion wasn't. Her gaze was lost in the ceiling. Emotionless, many thoughts travelled in her mind, but none of them were negative. She turned to face Mario's back. Bowsette could not help smiling. She always had her tough exterior, but deep inside, her heart bloomed joyfully when Mario had asked her out for the Star Shower Festival.

She closed the space between them again and wrapped her arm around Mario's waist again. The plumber awakened by her sudden gesture.

"Bowsette?" he said in a sleepy voice.

"Shhh... don't talk." She replied whispering.

And he did not. He accepted the kind and warm gesture. Mario rested his hand over hers. Their fingers slowly intertwined.

They remained as such until the break of dawn.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER XI**

The grand day had arrived! The day of the Star Shower Festival was finally upon us!

All of the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom were readying themselves for the fair. Decorations, stands and effervescence bubbled at the town's square and its surrounding. Nothing but smiles and joy were imprinted on the people's faces. Master Luigi, Princess Daisy, Princess Peach along with our friends, Yoshi, Toad and the castle guards helped around town to finalize the town's preparations.

Despite the enthusiasm, Mario's absence was noticed by many.

Bowsette had told him that she would come join him at his home. And here he was: waiting for the woman he had asked out for this joyous event.

The Koopa princess was known for being many things. Nervous was not one of them.

Except for today.

Her bed was littered with many colorful dresses. Her hands pulled each dress one after the other, but not one seemed to fit her desire. She ran to her large wardrobe and scanned almost each piece of clothing, but her quest to find the perfect dress seemed to have failed.

"Damn it!" She grunted on her bed exasperated. "I got only four hours left and I still can't decide what to put! I got nothing!"

Her eyes aimed at the ceiling for a moment as she took a deep breath. It was not every day that an invitation such as the one Mario sent her was given to her. Mario had been very good to her; very humane. She was grateful for it. Even if she accepted his invitation in a nonchalant way, worry started to take hold of her strong confidence.

She did not want to mess things up.

"Maybe I should call and cancel..." she said, but immediately waved her head. "No! I can't do that! Come on Bowsette, what's with you? It's just a date!"

She knew her last words were a lie. It was not _just_ a date. It was her first.

"No..." her hand took a random dress and pressed it against her. "I can't do this to him. He's been too good to me. And truth be told, I..."

The door creaked and opened. A small figure dressed in blue entered Bowsette's room. Kamek had appeared.

"Princess," he bowed to her.

"Oh, it's you Kamek." Bowsette said. It was obvious that she did not missed him. She stood back up and returned to her search for the perfect dress. "What do you want? I'm busy."

The sorcerer walked closer as he saw the mess on her bed. "What's all this?"

"Going on a date," her tone sounded uninterested, "with Mario."

"I beg you pardon?" the shock was palpable.

"What? 'Got a problem?"

"A problem?!" Kamek's voice rose. " **This is the greatest insult in Koopa history!** "

"Oh, here we go..." Bowsette crossed her arms. "Go ahead! Let out your dirty laundry!"

"You can't just go on a date with Mario! He's our worst enemy! We as the Koopa Kingdom are meant to rule all and be the mightiest of all in the realm! And the Mushroom Kingdom is fated to fall under our feet, not befriend us! This is the greatest aberration in our name!"

"Our name or yours?"

He growled. "I've let you have your fun, but now it's time to return to your senses! You're the monarch of the Koopas, not some just random jezebel!"

Bowsette's eyes turned red as she bared a sarcastic smile with fangs towards Kamek. "Wow... If I didn't know better, you sounded exactly like dear old Father."

"That's not what I—"

"No? But you want me the good little freak experiment I was born to be, right?"

"Look of what you've become! You've let yourself become weak due to Mario's influence while you're supposed to obliterate him!"

"And for what?" She shouted back; very loudly. A furious aura started surrounding her. "And to prove what? That I'm better than Father? So I can conquer the Mushroom Kingdom and that's it, end of story? She lived evilly ever after? Is this my sole purpose of life to you all? To you, to Father, to my fucking brothers and sister that made my childhood go through 50 different shades of Hell? Am I just a fucking tool to use for your evil ends?"

" **NO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE OUR QUEEN!** "

" **THEN LET ME BE THE QUEEN OF MY OWN LIFE! NOT MY FATHER'S SHADOW, NOR YOURS OR TO BE A FUCKING EXPERIMENTAL WEAPON! OR WAS I EVEN DENIED THAT WHEN I WAS BORN AS WELL?!** "

There was great history between the two of them. Bowsette had known Kamek for as long as she existed. It was not the first time that Kamek faced her wrath. But it was the first time that he had witnessed something else mixed with her angers.

Tears. They had flowed on her cheeks.

"Bowsette, I—"

"Just... just leave me alone!" A small glimpse of hurt was heard in her angered voice. "Just leave!"

She continued to rummage the sea of dresses on her bed. She wiped her tears swiftly, but Kamek saw the damage he had caused already. He knew his words went somewhere that they should have never gone to. Like a cold knife cutting through a warm soul; that was how he described his offense to his princess. The hurt showed on his face, but it screamed louder towards the one that had sworn to serve and protect her.

He finally walked closer to her side. There was a chance that she would retaliate physically, but he took that chance.

She paid no attention to the wizard. This one picked a dress out of the many ones in his hands. It was a burgundy dress; sleeveless, a pleated knee-high skirt, an elegant opening just above the chest and colored like fresh red wine.

"This one," he lent it to her, catching Bowsette's attention. "I always thought that this tone of red suited you best."

She delicately took the dress. She looked at it and sized it by laying it on her body. It fit wonderfully her taste. This was the needed dress.

"Thank you." She said.

Kamek bowed. He did not desire to cause her any more harm. He started walking away from her. He had done enough damage to her heart already.

"Wait." Bowsette held him back. He turned to her.

"Yes, your Highness?" Regret was felt in his voice.

"You know it better than anyone," she said, "that... I wasn't born out of love."

"I... I know. It's not something one forgets."

"Especially if that certain one is me..."

"I know... and I'm sorry for what I've said."

She nodded as accepting his apologies. A moment of soundlessness installed between the two. As it extended, Bowsette cut it with her breath exhaling hair.

"Even if I wasn't born out of love," she said, "despite who I was and what I've done in the past, he gave me a chance. Mario had all the necessary reasons to let me die on that night. But he didn't. Even today I'm still trying to wrap my brain about that. Not only that, he showed me that just because I am my father's daughter that I didn't need to live in his shadow nor his legacy. I could be anything I want to be."

Bowsette sat on the bed as she held the dress close to her. She gazed at the floor, but it was not in any interest. She smiled, but her lips carried a glum mood.

"So many people dream to become whoever or whatever they want: a doctor, a comic book artist, an astronaut, a novelist, a soccer player, and so on. They live and make the best of it to make those dreams come true, win or lose. Why should I be denied that? Why can't I be whatever I want to be? Can't I be something that isn't other imposed and expected by others?"

"Is there something you always wanted to be?"

She shrugged smiling. "Well... I'd like to have the chance to explore what life has to offer than forever being typecast like an evil generic video game character. I think it's worth the journey, don't you think?"

Kamek hummed thoughtfully on the words of the princess. The Koopa sorcerer was forced to see the wisdom behind her words. It might have been due to Mario's influence, but her determination's strength bloomed in her speech. She was royalty, she was the leader of the Koopas and the worst known enemy of the Mushroom Kingdom. But she was the master of her own life and destiny. It was not something easily shown towards a stubbornness as thick as Kamek's. But Bowsette did it anyway.

His hand laid over hers. "Princess... Whatever you choose to be in life, I know one thing for certain: you'll be a queen of it."

Bowsette's face regained more cheerful colors. The words that he had just said illuminated her mind; with relief, happiness and hope. Her smile was now more genuine leaving her sadness behind.

"Go on, child. You're going to be late for your date." He offered a warm smile to her.

Her smile beamed as bright as a sun. She knelt to him and pulled the old wizard into her arms. Kamek was trapped in her great strength, but he endured this strong act of love despite his old body.

"I don't say it often, but..." she let go to look at him directly, "you're the closest thing I have from a real father."

"Ah, come on my child!" Kamek looked away. "You're going to make this old man blush."

"But you are. I can't imagine how this life would have been if you weren't around. I thank you for that."

He nodded accepting her compliment. I did not know the whole story myself, but Kamek seemed to be very responsible of Bowsette's upbringing and education. Perhaps the old Koopa had its good side within him behind his cranky, stubborn and devious ways.

"If he tries anything that is unlikable, I'll turn him into an insect and squash him."

"I'll make sure to tell him that." Bowsette laughed.

"Now run along. You'll be late."

Bowsette jogged towards her private bathroom to get ready. Kamek could not help feeling happy for her. The smile she had just shown; the last time he had seen it was at her childhood. It was a moment of the princess's life where innocence was thin and fragile in the household, yet vibrant and strong. He desired the best for Princess Bowsette, nothing but the absolute best. And he would make sure she would get it, sooner or later.

As his smile faded, he walked back to the door to exit her room. Lost in his inner thoughts, he would hope that he would be forgiven for the action he was about to make.

Kamek walked down a spiral-shaped stairway only illuminated with a ball of magical light that floated above his head. The stairs went down a very, very long way. He lost the track of time, but his mind roughly though he had been walking down for hours. He did not complaint. This trip was not his first time after all.

After all this time in perfect silence, his feet finally landed on the destination. With a flick of his finger, the ball of light rose higher and glowed brighter. A very wide and circular space was revealed. The area was loitered with countless skeletons; all of them were either warriors, mages or any one with fighting capabilities. They were all gathered around a very tall door, as if the once-alive warriors had fought to hold a demonic creature inside this grand gate. An imposing and dominating power pulsed from the strange door. It felt strange, alienated, but rooted in ancient darkness.

The door held the markings of seven stars, as if they were missing from it. Kamek produced a leather bag out of nothingness. As it floated in midair, the bag opened on its own and released seven stars made of crystals, beaming with powerful energy and vibrant colors.

"Have you made your decision?" A mighty and vile voice resonated from the door.

"Yes..." Kamek said with regret. "Please, make sure you don't harm her."

"Do not worry," the voice replied with hidden wickedness. "I will be nothing but an amplifier to the princess's powers. Once we are one, she will return to her former self and become the ruler of all, including the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Thank you..."

As the crystal stars flew to their respective slots, a loud boom resonated through the castle. The door opened with brute force, and pure evil started crawling out as a gigantic hand made of shadow grasped the ground, followed by an eerie voice filled with devilish ambition.

"I'm sorry, Princess. But this is for your own good. I hope you'll understand..."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER XII**

The sun was setting slowly on the Mushroom Kingdom. The fair started, and the citizens enjoyed the wonders it offered.

Mario was still home, waiting for Bowsette's visit. He promised that he would join us alongside with her as soon as she would arrive. But so far, he had no sign of her. No phone calls, no texting messages, nothing at all.

Mario, dressed casually, sat at the dinner table as his left index finger tapped impatiently on its surface. His head rested on its right fist, looking bored and pessimistic. Bowsette's presence was still ill-welcomed in town. He started thinking that she had a change of heart perhaps. His hand was itching to give her a call, but he would act too forceful to her. Patience was a virtue and he made a strong effort to uphold it, especially for a dame that never went on a date before. He had to be the perfect gentleman for her.

A knock was heard from the door. Excitement and relief showed on Mario's face. He hasted himself to answer the door.

"Hey there! I thought that you'd cancel—"

Upon seeing her in his door frame, Master Mario froze. Her wine-red burgundy dress, the natural features she bore, her timid face that glowed, her lips that carried crimson lipstick, her hair that were straightened and her eyes that shined softly like pure sapphires: his heart thought it would stop beating through an explosion.

Bowsette was already someone known to be beautiful, despite her nature. But this person standing in front of Mario was nothing short of a celestial marvel.

"S-sorry," she said, looking apologetic. "I took too long with my hair."

Mario still could not speak of word. His reaction was understandable. He had never faced such wonder to his eyes. His entire self willed to find a word to describe her level of beauty but failed.

"Damn it! Say something!" Bowsette was flustered, embarrassed by his silence.

"You..." he finally said, being snapped back to reality. "You're an angel!"

Her smile, though timid, rose to her lips, happy of the compliment that she had just received. She nodded as she looked down, too shy to look at him.

"I wish I could-a have worn something nicer..." Mario said disappointed of his allure. "Maybe I should change."

"No, no, no!" Bowsette stopped him. "You look fine! You do, trust me! You're actually cuter in casual clothing."

She put her hand in front of her mouth realizing her words. She had just called him cute. The word's effect had already taken Mario's heart. His reddening face was pleased by its sound.

" **EEERRR!** " Embarrassment took her over. "Yeah, well, I mean! We should go! Everybody's waiting!"

"Oh! R-right! I completely forgot about-a the others!"

Slowly but surely, the usual train of conversation returned on the road to the fair between the Koopa princess and our famous hero. It was hard for Mario to gaze at her without feeling his heart almost bursting out of his chest. If she had such effect on him, I wondered how it would be onto the townspeople.

That mystery was quickly answered when they finally arrived.

Of course, everyone knew that Mario was walking next to Princess Bowsette; the dragon-like tail and horns was an instant giveaway. But it did not matter; her radiance had struck everyone like it did Mario. Voices and expressions were in awe to the wonder she had become. It was as if the shadow of her evil self had never existed. The aura that she projected put many, if not all people at ease.

"Hum, Mario?" she said. "Do they always look at you like that?"

"They're looking at-a you, Bowsette."

"What? But why?" she sounded clueless.

"Because," Mario said, "you look-a majestic."

A wave of heat washed her face. "O-oh... I-I do?"

Mario smiled at her. "You really do."

Just three words; these seemed to have a bigger effect on her more than anything else. If we took in account the time that they had spent together, it was no surprise. The Bowsette of before could not hold a candle to this elegance we were witnessing.

The couple finally arrived at their destination: the square's fountain. There awaited Master Mario's friends, including myself: Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Master Luigi, Toad and his younger sibling Toadette. Yoshi was present a moment ago, but the many stands of delicacy attracted his attention in a more convincing way. As everyone they encountered before on their way, we were all taken away by Bowsette's splendid makeover.

"Hey everyone! Sorry we're-a late." Mario started.

"Hi Mario!" Our princess greeted them. "My gosh! Is that you, Bowsette?"

She looked confused. "Is... that a trick question?"

"No, no!" she walked closer to her. "You're so... beautiful! I almost didn't recognize you!"

"Oh, well... Thank you. And thanks for the invitation."

She smiled in return. "Thank you for coming."

"Well, I couldn't exactly refuse since Mario had asked me out."

All of us turned to him. "He did?"

His face blushed like a young teen in love with all the surprised gazes aiming at him at the center of attention. But his expression was not embarrassment, nor did he try to deny how close he had gotten to the Koopa princess. There was a glow of happiness and relief around his voice.

"Yeah, I did."

"Wow... I didn't expect that." Princess Daisy replied.

"Come on, Daisy." Luigi added. "It's a festival! We're-a all here to have fun! Right guys?"

Toad and Toadette cheered to his words. I, too, agreed to this.

I walked to Mario and Bowsette. "Princess Bowsette, I welcome to your first Star Shower festival. I am more than certain that you will have your fill in amusement on this wonderful evening."

"Thank you, Toadsworth." She said humbly.

"And it would be a crime if I did not compliment your allure. You look quite angelic today!"

"T-Thanks!" she once again blushed over compliments on her looks. "Okay, enough about how I look! How about you guys give me a tour to the fair?"

"I'm-a glad you asked!" Mario exclaimed with enthusiasm. "There's a bunch-a of games we can play!"

"Oh, I don't know," Bowsette looked mischievous. "I wouldn't want to beat you so badly."

"Challenge accepted!" Mario concluded as they both shared a chummy laugh.

Like a natural thing to do, Princess Bowsette and Mario's hands extended to each other to be held by one another. Other than Luigi who smiled warmly to the act, we were left surprised by their closeness. Nonetheless, the night was young, joy filled the air and the people seemed to not care anymore about the sight of the couple together. We followed their example and let them be.

"They've really gotten on much better terms." I admitted. "A few months ago, we would have never expected such change in their relationship. Perhaps this could benefit both kingdoms."

"Yes," Princess Peach said, her tone seemed almost neutral. "They sure did."

"Princess? Are you all right?"

"Oh, of course I am!" Her cheerfulness instantly returned. "Let's all enjoy the festival, shall we?"

"Of course!"

As we followed Bowsette and Mario to the gaming exhibition while sharing a dynamic conversation among us all, I could not help noticing an unusual sight on Princess Peach's face. It was as if she had received a certain sting to her heart. While she waved it away, I knew her long enough to know that something bothered her. But I, too, decided to wave my suspicions aside.

Many words would serve to describe the evening we've spent at the festival: fairy-like, wonderful, fantastic, blessed, etc. For Princess Bowsette, it was as if a child had seen colors for the first time in her long life. It could be defined as such. Her face was sparkled with wonder and excitement at every corner we visited. She was a natural at any game that we played and was a fierce rival towards the Mario brothers. At some point, she teamed with her royal peers Daisy and Peach to go against Mario, Luigi and Toad on a game of kart racing. And the young gals had snatched victory. The many delicacies displayed, from candies and meals, their multiples flavors exploded with bliss in her mouth at every tasting attempt. Without expectations, she even dethroned Yoshi in the annual hot-dog eating contest. One stand offered hand-made plushies to be made as we saw fit. Mario ordered one of his effigy but with an original touch; with a dragon tail and horns. He dubbed the new form "Bowrio" and offered it to Bowsette. She was beyond delighted at this adorable and soft Mario-like toy figure. Princess Peach was able to resume her conversations with Mario like she wanted to and engaged with some girl-talk with Bowsette and Daisy, even if the last two sometimes argued for just a small bit. Mario still cared for Princess Peach, yet the fire he once had in his heart for her looked to be much lesser. Their bond seemed to be re-animated as the times before, but every time that his company found Bowsette's, a slight sting was seen onto our princess's face seeing how great their chemistry was. I hoped it was my imagination. If not, could she finally see Mario's importance in her life after all?

Bowsette's most beautiful moment of this night was the star shower. In her homeland, the sky was covered by a veil of dark clouds with red thunderous bolts most of the time; the moon and the sun hardly pierced through. But tonight, she was hypnotized with awe by the shower of stars. It was the first time in her life that she had seen such an event. Her eyes shined with wonder like a child. Mario felt happy that she was at such.

"It's-a nice, isn't it?" Mario said during the star show.

Her arm laced his. "It's beautiful!"

Without a shadow of a doubt, this evening was the greatest of her life. Mario really did save her life in a much grander way.

...

The evening concluded, all smiles were on everyone's face with new beautiful memories.

Our group walked out of the fair as well. Bowsette adorned amazement in her entire self as she shared a passionate talk with Mario. Needless to say, it was not going to be her last time to the fair. She really enjoyed herself as we all enjoyed her company as well. No one payed negative attention towards her.

"I have to say," Bowsette said, "I really had a blast!"

"I'm-a glad you loved it!" Mario replied. "I hope you come back next year!"

"Sure thing!" She looked at Princess Peach for approval. "If you don't mind of course."

Our princess did not answer, lost in thought. Though she did share her fun among us all and her kingdom's citizens, but slight moments of silence were caught from her. Just as right now.

Perhaps seeing Mario and Bowsette's couple bothered her more than she had let on.

"Yo! Peach!" Bowsette shouted. It seemed that she had called her more than once.

"Oh! My apologies! What were you saying?"

"Okay, spill it!" Bowsette insisted.

"Spill what?" asked Princess Daisy.

"During the entire time, you've been having these absent-minded moments! And I noticed them all!"

"Wow..." Luigi was surprised. "I didn't-a know you were this attentive, Bowsette."

"Mario did the same thing before asking me out."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true that you did!"

Mario was about to reply but surrendered as he shrugged his shoulders. "All right, I did..."

"It's nothing, really," she said. "I was just realizing how close you and Mario have become. You seem to have developed a great bond over the past three months. I do envy that, I admit."

Bowsette did not react. At least not immediately. She let the words sink in her mind while analyzing each and every single one of them. The other friends did not pay much importance to answer. While Mario reassured her that he would always be there for her, Bowsette's face remained neutral.

The princess's words were not very welcomed in Bowsette's heart. In her inner realization, it dawned on her that her counterpart from our kingdom was still taking Mario for granted. But she would not let anger guide her words this time.

"You're still taking Mario for granted, as you always did." She said calmly, but with affirmation.

"What?" Princess Peach asked confused by her words. "What do you mean?"

Everyone seemed focused as well by her words. While surprise spooked us all, Mario's face wore a veil of uneasiness. He knew what she wanted to say.

"Bowsette..." Mario approached her. This one halted him by raising her hand in composure.

"Don't worry, Mario." She reassured him. "It's okay."

Master Mario did not insist. A silent understanding was cleared between them, but still hidden in a curtain of mystery.

"There was never a truce between Mario and I." Her revelation surprised a lot among us. But Master Mario and Master Luigi remained calm, already knowing the truth. "Three months ago, I kidnapped Mario, knowing that his absence would leave a big hole in the defenses of the Mushroom Kingdom. But of course, this is Mario we're talking about; he managed to escape. At least, he was about to."

Bowsette took a deep breath. Mario knew how hard the next part would be difficult to say. Bowsette smiled to him to reassure him.

"While he tried to escape from the balcony in my room, I was experiencing a terrible nightmare. Worse, I was experiencing some psychological-based obstructive sleep apnea. It wasn't the first time as I always managed to wake up in time from my nightmare. But this night, it was different. Quickly that nightmare choked me out of air during a panic attack and I couldn't breath. And then, I fell still. I literally died. Mario witnessed all of this. Many people would have let me die. For all the things I've done, people would have more than a few reasons to let a monster like me burn in hell. But he didn't. Of all the people, he could have let me die. God knows he had many reasons to. Instead, he saved my life by reanimated me through CPR. He even stayed by my frightened and traumatised self, making sure I was safe and sound.

"I hated being indebted to him, so I came to your castle unannounced with a white flag. I asked him what he wanted in return when we discussed privately. He didn't want anything, which infuriated me. He offered me his friendship as I let him stay at my place. During that time, he did what nobody did to me before; he gave me a chance. He was patient, kind, amazing and sincere to someone who didn't deserve an ounce of his person. And... it felt nice. It felt so refreshing to have someone not judging you for your past. To know from his own words that he was ready to sacrifice his heroic reputation to stay at my side was something I didn't expect. Yet these words felt so good to hear.

"I always thought you and Mario were already together in love. Because for the number of times he had saved you from me, I thought you would have given him a chance at love. But that didn't happen since you benched him on the friendzone as 'best friend' breaking his heart on the process."

"What?" Peach turned immediately to Mario.

"Don't get me wrong," Bowsette continued. "I'm not saying you have to automatically marry someone who saves you from someone like me. But the guy went countless times to your rescue, defended your kingdom how many goddamn times and is beloved by all in here. And despite his sacrifices over the years, you reward him with cake and an occasional kiss on a cheek? Give him a chance! Take him out on a date! Consider that he might be the perfect man at least! And now that I'm getting along with him, you're throwing me the jealous card because you 'envy' our relationship? Because he isn't around you anymore like a loyal pet?"

"No, I—"

"You want to talk about envy, Peach?" Bowsette continued. "I really envy you, of all people. Because you get to be with someone as extraordinary as him anytime you want, someone that cares for you incredibly and that is very devoted to you. But unlike that hypocritical bullshit you're pulling, I wouldn't need him to cross countless lands many times over to prove his worth to me... I would just need three months spent at his side."

The last few words spoken revealed us an unlikely confession. All of us stared at her. Princess Bowsette retained her composure, but a faint glow started growing on her cheeks.

Mario looked at her with eyes imprinted with wonder and fascination, but the Koopa princess could not meet his gaze.

"And unlike you, Peach," she said, "I know that he would never love and defend me with the same passion and ardor that he bares for you. Not for a monster like me."

Despite the animated atmosphere around us, everything was still like time had stopped. What seemed like minutes looked like hours. No words were even whispered.

Bowsette finally turned around and walked away. No one ran after her, no one replied to her words. Most of us were dazed by her speech with mixed feelings. Meanwhile our princess looked down, guilt painted on her face. Master Mario stood there, looking at Bowsette's figure walking away to finally run at her side.

"Wait!" Mario joined her side.

"Listen," Bowsette said. Her smile was obviously bleak. "I need to be alone for tonight. I just need to think things through, okay?"

"But..." Mario said. Affected by her words, his face pleaded to let a reply go to her. He could not. He simply nodded.

"Come by tomorrow morning, okay? We'll... talk. I promised."

He nodded again. "Did you... have a good time tonight?"

Her smile became more cheerful to his question.

She leaned forward his face and landed a soft, wet kiss on Mario's right cheek. His face beamed with a charming shade. "I had the best time of my life. Thank you, Mario." Mario was able to show her a warm smile in return to hers.

He did not want to let her walk away, but a woman's heart was something strong, yet delicate. Mario did not want to rush things as he abided to her demand. His hand covered the kissed area of her warm lips. He was anxious for tomorrow. He wanted to discover more about the nature of her feelings. But more than that, he wanted to talk about what his heart held for her as well.

...

Princess Bowsette sat all alone in her throne room. Many eyes on her way here wondered about Mario's absence, but they decided to hold their tongues and not ask anything. After seeing the wonders from the fair, her home felt alienated already to her; like a season of spring without the charming heat. It felt even stranger to not have Mario at her side. She was used to his company. But as she had told him, she needed to think alone.

But did she really need the time in solitude, she wondered.

Her right hand cherished the round face of Bowrio, the plushie given as a gift from Mario. She held the figure against her and hummed delightfully. On this act of affection towards her precious gift, she knew the content of her heart's desire. And that content was confessed to him tonight. She blushed at the thought of it.

She rubbed Bowrio's head. "Mario... Tomorrow, I'll–"

Her train of happy thoughts were viciously interrupted by a loud explosion. The gates leading to the throne room along the thick brick wall exploded violently sending the metal doors and tons of stones all over the place, shattering everything in sight.

" **What the hell?!** " she screamed in confusion.

The smoke cleared, and a trail of utmost brutal destruction laid in front of her. Many of her soldiers laid injured, some perhaps gone from this world already. Her friends Clein and Larry were battered from head to toe; their lives were held by a hair.

In front of this chaos was its author; Kamek.

He walked towards Princess Bowsette, but there was an extreme reluctance in his gesture; like he did not want to walk towards her. His skin was much paler than usual, and a dark aura flickered on and off alternatively from his body. One of his glasses' lens was cracked and tears ran from his eyes.

"R... R-run..." he said difficultly. "R-run, Princess..."

"Kamek!" Bowsette started running towards her.

" **NO!** " his shout stopped her midway.

"What's going on?"

"I... I did... something so stupid..." he managed to say. "I wanted... I wanted you to return... to your former self so much that... that I made a deal with... her..."

"Her?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"That monster fooled me... I... I set her free..."

"Wait," Bowsette said, her voice sounded shaky and guarded, "please tell me you didn't..."

"I'm so sorry, your Highness..." pain echoed in his struggling voice. "I was a fool...!"

"What have you done?" the Koopa princess showed genuine fear and panic. "Father himself never dared to come close to her!"

A loud and anguishing scream came out from Kamek's throat as a large and imposing thick shadow erupted from his body. It slowly started to take shape. A large, lean and imposing body hovered above Kamek's like it was manipulating a marionette. It carried the shade of darkened purple patterned with stars like it was made from the cosmos. Her head was adorned with a very long and swimming hair of grey, and above that was a very pointed and sharp crown of gold. Her face carried not features but a wicked and villainous smile.

" **HMMM! My, my!** " A dominant feminine voice boomed from Kamek's mouth as she stretched the occupied body. "After centuries of imprisonment, finally some exercise! Could you believe that they didn't even let me have a magazine in there?"

Bowsette stood on guard as fire erupted from her fists. Yet she did not feel the usual boasting confidence that she carried. She feared her and could not stop trembling. Like everyone else, she had heard of the story of the dark entity standing in front of her along with her exploits of untold destruction, death and chaos that she had done in the past. Compared to her, Bowsette and Bowser posed a threat as dangerous as newborn kittens.

The princess could not believe how Kamek's stubbornness led to such danger to be released. As much that she wanted to mercilessly strangle her wizard advisor, she was worried about the current concern; would she still be alive in the next following minutes?

"Ah ha!" the dark entity shouted seeing Bowsette, which startled this one. "My! You have grown well!"

"W-What?" she asked, her voice shaky. "Do you know me?"

"Didn't your dear old dad Bowser tell you?" her tone was evilly clueless. "And where is the big guy by the way?"

"He's dead!" Bowsette lashed out. There was raw anger in her words regarding her father. "Along with his bastard brats!"

"Oh, pity." She briefly said. She clapped her hands. "Well! Today is your lucky day! I'm here to tell you the whole reason behind your birth my dear Bowsette!"

"The reason of my birth?"

"Isn't it obvious?" her voice sounded more distorted. "We were meant to be one! You, dear, are... my vessel!"

Bowsette's heart nearly exploded. Anger, fear, disgust, disappointment, wrath; there was not a shortage of words to describe the maelstrom of feelings that she was bearing. She had always known that her birth was not one out of love. But to think that her father would try to attempt control over a mass of pure evil and darkness as her; that was sickening and outright crazy.

Bowsette was cornered. She had no idea how she would be able to fend off against this legendary foe known as the Shadow Queen.

"So be a good girl," she said as her shadowy figure above Kamek's body become bigger, crushing the walls and ceiling, " **and let me embrace you!** "

 _ **To be continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER XIII**

The walk to our homes was very silent.

Bowsette's words bore a hard harshness in her recent speech towards Princess Peach, but none among us found something to counter say. Not even her best friend Daisy. I hated seeing our princess's depressed face, yet... I could not find any fault in the Koopa princess and her saying.

I had to admit it. There was wisdom in what she had said.

Master Mario assured Princess Peach to not pay too much attention to her words and that she did not mean any harm. She nodded and replied to him that she was okay, but her weakened smile was far from being convincing.

We all went our separate ways, trying to focus at least onto the beautiful memories along with the gleeful side of Bowsette that the fair offered us.

Master Mario sat on his couch, his mind lost onto Bowsette's words. More precisely, he was still holding in mind the confession of love made tonight. His heart kept bursting on every time he recalled the moment. That kept him from going to bed.

"Can't-a sleep, huh?" Luigi came to sit by his side.

"After what she said, I'd be surprised if I did..."

"So... you and Bowsette, eh? Who would have thought!"

"Yeah... I just wished Peach didn't have to get slapped like that."

"Indeed," Luigi said, "but if we're being frank, I think this was the first time that Bowsette was this honest in her entire life. And... she was quite right on everything. I mean, I love-a Peach like a sister. We all love her. And I don't think for a second that she meant to hurt you, ever."

"I know."

"But... someone finally said what some didn't have the courage to. And who better than a person who fell in love with you."

Luigi's last words made him blushed. "She really opened her heart out."

"Speaking of that," he said with a sly tone, "how-a do you feel about this? I know your heart must be bursting with joy, eh?"

"Ah, come on, bro!" Mario tried denying it, but his content and joyful face did very little in hiding his happiness.

"But seriously," Luigi continued, "after getting to know her, seeing you enjoy her company, I can see why you gave her a chance. And she's really worth it."

"Thanks Luigi, it means a lot."

"No problemo, bro!" Mario's younger brother nodded, smiling. "So, can I consider you two to be an item starting tomorrow?"

"Let's-a not be hasty here. We'll have to talk about this first. I could feel a lot of lack of self-esteem in what she said to Peach. Maybe she won't think she deserve to be happy like that."

"Then it will be okay," Luigi said. "They don't call-a you Super Mario for nothing. I believe you can convince her that it will be okay and it will work out fine between the two of you."

Master Mario smiled to these words. He was known to be a confident figure among those who knew his name. If he could save a princess countless times, he sure could pull this off, despite the latter challenge seeming much more difficult. After all, a woman's heart was not something easily understandable.

A loud knock resonated repeatedly from the door. The noise made Luigi jumped a few meters from the ground and hit his head on the ceiling. The pain felt like a Bob-Bomb had exploded from the inside of his skull. Luckily, he would survive.

" **Mario, Luigi!** " A grave, but desperate voice called as it knocked the door again. " **Please, open up!** "

Mario and Luigi recognized the voice filled with hopelessness.

"Wait, that's Larry!" Mario recognized his voice as he hasted himself towards the door.

"It sounds like he's about to die." Luigi followed Mario to the entrance.

The brothers answered. The horror in front of them was not understandable.

The Hammer brother Larry was battered and injured beyond comprehension. His shell was cracked to numerous spots, his body carried many scars that bled; it was as if he went through a storm of blades. One of his eyes was unable to open, sliced in half. Seeing the Koopa in such a dire state questioned the matter on his travel to the Mario brothers's home. It was nothing short of a miracle.

His arms carried two smaller bodies. Both were also in a very critical situation, but one was unconscious. The brothers recognized them as well.

The unconscious one was the young aspiring poet and novelist Koopa named Clein that befriended the Mario brothers. The other, less welcomed and appreciated: the wizard Kamek. But the moment was not one for judgement and discrimination as Mario and Luigi rushed the trio inside.

"T-Thank you..." Larry entered and crumbled on the floor after a few steps. Luigi took Clein's body to lay him on the nearby couch.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Mario exclaimed. "You look like you've battled Death itself!"

Freed from Larry's hold, Kamek walked a few steps away from him. He carried hurt and pain from what his behavior said, but he seemed well compared to the other two Koopas.

"Why in the world did we come to this retched place?" Kamek spat leaning against the wall.

Anger re-energizing him, Larry stretched his muscular arm to Kamek's neck. He started choking the air out of him.

" **YOU...** " fury was embedded in his eyes. " **YOU ARE IN NO PLACE TO TALK!** "

"Unhand me... you...!" Kamek struggled to get out of his hold, but with no luck.

" **THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!** "

"Hey, easy!" Mario shouted. "Larry, you need to release him!"

He did not want to. For the hell that he had unleashed, killing him by snapping his neck would have been justice. But for the time being, self-given justice would have to wait. Larry slammed the wizard back against the wall that he was leaning on. The blue-clothed Koopa gasped for air like his life depended on it.

"How dare you..." Kamek said, coughing. He was met with murder intent from Larry's gaze. He suddenly felt overpowered by him.

"What happened to you all?" Luigi asked, taken aback from the current scene.

"Tell them!" Larry shouted to Kamek. "Or would you rather I do it instead?"

A twisted and disgust hesitation formed on the sorcerer's face. He did not feel obligated to tell them anything. Yet their gazes weighted heavily towards him along with the pressing silence.

He could not hold them at bay any longer.

"That despicable bond that you and the princess shared," he started saying, "it made me want to vomit every single day. Your presence made her and everybody else so soft and weak! I had no choice!"

"What-a did you do?" Mario advanced towards him.

He hesitated but continued. "She told me that she could make Bowsette as evil as she was before and even more powerful than ever! I wanted her to become what she was meant to be; the queen of all that existed! So I set her free!"

"Who are you talking about?" Luigi asked.

"The... The Shadow Queen..." Kamek said with hesitation.

Like lightning striking someone; that was how the brothers's face seemed to be after being splashed by the news of the immeasurable threat. They may had been born in the other world, but even they knew the history behind the Shadow Queen and the path of chaos that she had created in the past.

"That-a thing was sealed in her castle?" Luigi shouted in astonishment! "And you let her free?"

"I didn't know that her aim was to gain and possess Princess Bowsette! If I knew, I—"

Mario stomped furiously towards Kamek and grabbed him by the collar to then slam him onto the wall.

" **ARE YOU-A CRAZY?!** " There was genuine hatred in Mario's eyes. " **YOU CHOSE YOUR OWN SELFISH EGO AGAINST HER WELL-BEING AND HAPPINESS! THAT-A THING WILL KILL HER! THERE WON'T-A BE ANYTHING LEFT OF HER IN HEART AND SOUL!** "

Kamek was paralyzed in front of this new side of Mario's fury. I admitted; I had never witnessed such anger from our hero, and I preferred not to. But his vivid wrath did not come from Kamek's selfish and foolish action of releasing the ancient entity of darkness. It also came from care; a great and unbound one that he bore for Bowsette.

And now, the one that he cared about the most was prey to the most dangerous threat of all.

Mario let him drop on the floor. "Luigi, bring them all to Mushroom General Hospital. I'm going to save Bowsette."

"Bro! Are you sure?" Luigi said worried. "This is an entity of darkness we're talking about! We should be two on this job."

"Luigi's right," added Larry. "This threat is nothing like the battles we've fought before. The more, the better."

"I know that... but I must do this. Besides, these three need immediate care that can't wait."

Luigi saw how much he cared for Bowsette. And this was something Mario had to do on this own. If Daisy was in such danger, Luigi would had wanted to make this on his own as well.

He nodded. "I don't like the odds, but hey! They don't call you Super Mario for nothing. I'll take those three to the hospital. You go and save your princess!"

"Thank-a you bro!" He bumped fists with his brother.

"Wait..." Kamek said as he got up on his feet.

"What do you want?" There was an acid tone in Mario's voice.

Kamek sighed in exasperation and defeat. He snapped his fingers and seven stars made of crystals appeared glowing above him. They shined with a pure and divine light.

"Those star crystals," Kamek said, "they were the keys that kept the Shadow Queen locked away. In the past, seven warriors each wielded a star and managed to seal her. I don't know what it will do to you if you wield them all at the same time, but..."

The stars hovered towards Mario and fused with him. The plumber suddenly pulsed with powerful radiance that embedded his body with luminous might.

"I can't wield that much power due to old age, but perhaps a younger body could."

"Wow... The power coursing in me... it's amazing!"

"You're welcome, by the way," Kamek said drily.

"I beg you pardon?" Mario said as everyone looked at the Koopa sorcerer in an unwelcomed way. "You're the reason we're in this-a mess! Giving us the crystal stars was the right to do, not something you should expect us to thank you for!"

Mario walked away towards the door, but not before reassuring his friends and brother with a confident nod. As he exited the home, he rocketed to the skies imbued with the power of the crystal stars and headed towards Koopa Kingdom to save his princess.

Luigi helped carried the unconscious body of Clein. "For your sake, I hope Mario manages to save her."

"What is this, a threat?" Kamek asked.

"No," Luigi said. "It's a promise. Because you'll have a lot of explaining to do to your entire kingdom on why you betrayed your princess.

"Betrayal? I've never—"

"You unleashed a monstrous entity that wants to possess Bowsette and kill her in the process. And for what? Because you couldn't stand seeing two persons together. I can guarantee you that the Koopa army won't look at that as a simple mistake, neither will Bowsette once she's rescued."

"I'll make sure of that," Larry assured Luigi's words.

Kamek felt cornered. Escape was impossible with his powers drained. If Mario and Bowsette did not come out alive of this ordeal, the world would suffer unparalleled chaos by the Shadow Queen's iron fist. If they did, Bowsette's rage would know absolutely no bounds towards him.

He was condemned, no matter how this story would end.

But right now, Kamek's fate was the least important. As Luigi drove the injured to the hospital, he felt helpless to the situation. But if one could make the impossible possible, it was his brother. He could only pray silently for his and Bowsette's safe return with the vanquishing of this demonic threat.

If not, nowhere would be safe anymore.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER XIV**

What was left of the walls and ceiling that covered the throne room and its surroundings was no more.

The crimson bolts raged wildly though the veil of dark clouds. The Shadow Queen's body was reigning supreme as she towered with might in what was left of the throne room. Bowsette, however, was far from being in perfect shape.

Her beautiful dress was cut and shred at many places and lost its elegant luster, her hair was undone and messy, her crown had fallen somewhere in the rumbles of the destroyed room, but her body, while her arms were embedded with fire and fighting spirit, carried numerous bleeding scars and bruises from battling the powerful entity.

The fought battle seemed more like a massacre. Princess Bowsette was powerful and mighty. And yet, she was being annihilated by the Shadow Queen. I feared that she would not last long against the threat.

"This is.. exquisite!" The Shadow Queen exhaled with ecstasy. "Who would have thought that my future vessel would be this resistant! I'm going to enjoy wreaking havoc in it!"

"Like Hell you will!" Bowsette shouted. Her right hand blasted a ray of fire towards her enemy. But with ease, the Shadow Queen deflected it as if it was a fly.

"Please… keep on entertaining me!"

The evil monster raised a finger to point it at Bowsette. From it, a laser of pure darkened energy shot at her. She evaded the attack, but another beam was already coming at her. She evaded this one as well, but not without being slightly burned by it. The feeling was strange to her. The attack had a burning purpose and it was rare for her to be burn due to her immunity to fire. But it stung incredibly. And the mad queen of darkness was far from done.

She started shooting at a more rapid pace. Bowsette dodged a lot among them, but many left a mark on her. Her speed and reflexes diminished as she kept "dancing" in the Shadow Queen's palm for her life. She was losing an important amount of blood; her dress became a shredded mess and her body started to take the resemblance of the scratching post for a wild tiger.

One beam struck Bowsette's left leg. " **AAARGH!** " She fell sliding on the rumbles.

The Shadow Queen did not lose time. Her large hand hovered Bowsette. This one pushed it back with a screaming fire breath. The fiery breath was imposing, mighty and resonating, but the Shadow Queen's hand stayed its position, unfazed by the fire.

Her hand rushed forward and grabbed the Koopa princess, cancelling her flames.

"Your resistance is futile," a wicked grin appeared on the Shadow Queen's face, something that could be defined as devilish. "But please, keep fighting back. I enjoy your anguish!"

She squeezed Bowsette's body. She screamed with uttered agony. She tried to wiggle herself out of the torturous hold, but her strength would not answer her plea to help. The tightening increased around her body, so as her painful scream. Some bones started to break, not helping in her relief.

"Giving up already?" The Shadow Queen said. "Too bad, I was having soooo much fun!"

The battered princess forced herself to form a bloody grin. "Is… that all you got?" She spat blood on her hand. "Pathetic…!"

"Cocky, I see," the enemy replied.

The Shadow Queen released the hold that she had on Bowsette's bruised body. As she fell towards the crushed floor, an enormous and darkness-made fist came slamming and crushing her with untold pain. The impact resonated throughout the entire kingdom like a bolt of thunder striking the earth.

Bowsette's body was an unmovable mess of broken bones that bled more than humanly possible. And yet, despite her paralysis, she forced her eyes filled with hatred towards the towering and dominant mass of evil that the Shadow Queen was.

"This… is… **ASTONISHING!** " The evil queen said. "Who would have thought that Bowser's experience was such a success!"

"Wh… what…?" she said barely, but her enemy ignored her words.

"Don't worry, my child. As soon as I possess your body, all will be fine."

The Shadow Queen levitated Bowsette's body in midair as her evil grin drew her victory. Thick strings of her shady flesh wrapped around the Koopa princess. Very slowly, Bowsette's skin color was changing to a darkened purplish tone. As the progress continued, newfound pain erupted through Bowsette's voice, feeling the dark entity entering her body. She was stubborn; she resisted. Her body was broken, but her spirit still had fangs to bite with.

But how long would her spirit last, I wondered.

While entering her body, the Shadow Queen saw glimpses of Bowsette's life. Among the memories, she stumbled on recent ones; the good moments spent with Master Mario. Since he had become her roommate, things had been nothing short of a blessing in her life. It was not said enough, but this man had done a great deal for her and she recognized that. As the memory of her recent speech flashed towards the evil queen's gaze, she read Bowsette's heart like an open book. The nature of her true feelings was revealed on that moment. This memory was one of utmost importance.

But more than anything, these memories with Mario occupied a vast place in Bowsette's heart. One would say that they gave the princess strength to resist the Shadow Queen.

"Awww, the sweetness!" the Shadow Queen's distorted voice said with sarcasm.

" **Get… out! Get out of my head!** "

"But wait!" she continued reading her heart with a wicked smile. "You want to tell him, but you don't find yourself worthy of him. You believe that you're a monster that is unwanted. Boo hoo!"

" **SHUT UP!** "

"You know something?" The Shadow Queen enormous head loomed over Bowsette's body. "You're right. You are unwanted."

"W-what?"

"I mean, seriously! Look at you: you're a freak experiment created by your father. How can anyone love that? The sole purpose of your existence was for my own; to be my vessel. He and I had something in common; we love destruction and chaos. And so, he had this idea to craft you. I mean sure, I could do it in my current form, but… infused in a unique body as yours, my power would be supreme.

"Of course, once done and after a long time, there would have been a dispute on who gets to rule, and I would have probably killed him on the long run. But you know… that idea of the perfect vessel was too appealing to pass! Of course, he and his brats had to die before you grew to adulthood. And that day when I saw you unleash that power… truly majestic!

"And here we are… your body finally mine! As it was meant to be!"

Bowsette did her best to resist, but her body was becoming more and more tainted by the Shadow Queen's hold. The lower half of her body was conquered already. Her resistance was lowering as she found it more difficult to resist her enemy's power.

But the Shadow Queen's words weighted heavy in her heart. And the holding darkness upon her was not helping her. Unwanted, vessel, freak experiment, monster; those words were breaking her spirit. Despite the good times that she had spent with Mario and her new friends from the Mushroom Kingdom, there was a part of her that believed that she did not deserved such happiness. That negative part was growing thick. Perhaps it was meant to be like this, she believed. She did not want to give reason to the devilish force that preyed on her, but being powerless and at her mercy, she found no further reasons to show resistance anymore.

Her only remaining wish was to see Mario one last time.

A bolt of pure light suddenly crashed onto the battle.

The shadowy chains that held Bowsette dissolved into nothingness to let her body fall, free from the Shadow Queen's grasp. The forceful light drove the darkness fiend back, screaming in pain.

Bowsette fell, but not crashing onto the ground. She was welcomed in arms that radiated a holy warmth. A light started embracing her body. Her injuries that were so severe a moment ago started healing as if they had never happened. Within a single minute, Bowsette's body was completely restored to full health, minus her elegant dress.

The Koopa princess slowly opened her eyes. Wonder filled her eyes at what she stared at.

An aura of pure light embedded her hero. His eyes dropped into hers accompanied with a warm, gentle and caring smile. Confusion, anger, surprise, relief, and more; there was a blend of all these feelings in her heart as she looked at him. But truth be told, even if she would never scream it on the top of roofs, it was easily concluded that there was one way she felt about seeing him.

She was happy.

Mario let her down on her feet.

"I had it under control." She said moody. "You didn't have to interfere."

"Of-a course I didn't." Mario replied smiling, surprising Bowsette. "But you could have invited me. You know how much I love a party."

Slowly, she smiled too. After the experience that nearly claimed her life, she was happy to see something positive in front her. But more than that, something precious.

After the Shadow Queen had nearly break her spirit, she could not help but wrap her arms around Master Mario and hold him tightly, as if to be certain that this was reality and not an illusion. Sensing the emergency in her action, Mario did not question the act. He simply replied by holding her in his arms.

"It's really you, isn't it?" she whispered. "It is, right?"

"It's-a me, I assure you."

"Good… just wanted to be sure." Sobbing embedded her voice. Before Mario could turn around, Bowsette wiped the few tears she dropped. "By the way, what's with the glowing?"

"Oh, I—"

The Shadow Queen shouted a scream of pure horror. Her gigantic hands balled to fist Mario and Bowsette. They both dodged, then landed to ready a counter attack.

"Long story short," Mario said. "Kamek gave-a me the Crystal Stars and I absorbed them to have enough strength to go against her!"

"Kamek!" Bowsette growled heavily the name. "Wait until we're done, I'm gonna make him go through Hell and back!"

"We're gonna have to survive-a that first!"

"Count on it!"

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Mario said.

Bowsette sounded infuriated. Of course, it was not against Mario.

The princess suddenly pulsed with power. A wild and fiery pink aura swirled around her as she let out a war cry. Power coming from her rushed out of her like a tornado. The power, rejuvenated by Mario's star-like aura, made her grew phenomenally in size. The little helpless princess that was an inch away from death was no more. Now facing the Shadow Queen was a plumbing warrior hailed by the Mushroom Kingdom and the proud crown of the Koopa realm now the same size of the demonic adversary.

"Is that 'okay' enough for you?" Bowsette grinned her fangs out, sparks of fire coming from her throat.

"That, and so much more!" Mario floated next to her, equally pulsing with power.

"Husband and wife; how cute!" the Shadow Queen snickered, "You may have the power of the Crystal Stars, but how long will your body hold it? It took seven warriors to wield one star each the last time I rose on this earth! You'll die before you can bring me to my knees!"

Bowsette pulled her head back as her throat glowed with a golden light. Master Mario's hand shone and gathered a massive fireball. At the same moment, both unleashed devastating wave of firepower towards the Shadow Queen. This one raised a magical barrier, but she was still pushed out of the castle to be airborne.

The duo chased her in the sky. In a quick instant, Bowsette was above and punched brutally the Shadow Queen, piercing her shield and successfully her face. The power behind her fist propelled the dark entity crashing down on a deserted ground far from the castle. A massive crater was formed like a meteorite fell. The monster tried standing, but Master Mario's boots found target onto her stomach. Infused with light, the assault twisted the Shadow Queen with pain. And Mario was not going halting as he continued relentlessly circling around her with repeated attacks. As Bowsette landed, she joined in the assault.

If Mario was not attacking her, Bowsette was. If she was not, then he was. The Shadow Queen had virtually no opening to rest nor see an opening through this barrage of kicks, fists, fire breaths and rays of light.

The restless storm of assault that trapped the Shadow Queen was effective to a point that she was slowly losing her gigantic stature. A few minutes passed to see her shrinking to the size of an adult elephant. Compared to her usual size, it was a significant change in her formidable power, now almost diminished.

The Shadow Queen breathed harshly. She could not endure such assault for a long time. Despite the advantage of heroic duo, Mario and Bowsette showed signs of fatigue as well. Bowsette slowly reverted to her usual size. As for Mario, the vibrant glow that he had lost a lot of its luster. He was still ready to do battle, but his body was slowly trembling. Such detail did not escape Bowsette's sight.

"Are you okay?" she asked, exhausted. "You don't look so good."

"I'm-a fine, no worries." Mario said with a drained voice. He did not sound convincing. "One last run, and she's history!"

"Right!" Bowsette agreed.

Bowsette gathered gigantic fireballs in her hands ready to be fired. Mario readied himself to do the exact same act. The Shadow Queen was not long from being annihilated for good.

Alas, Bowsette's observation was proven right when Mario's power suddenly went extinct. As he fell, the seven crystal stars were released from his body and floated back in midair.

"Mario!" Bowsette cancelled her fiery attack and attended to him.

"Damn it…" Mario said weakly. "I reached my limit."

"Fool…" the devilish grin that she had lost returned to the Shadow Queen's face.

She did not lose time to take advantage of this small opening. Her right hand extended in haste towards Mario's weakened body to trap him in her fist. Bowsette shouted for Mario and retaliated with a ray of fire towards the enemy. She dodged it and extended her left arm towards the Koopa princess. She attempted a new fiery attack. It was not fast enough as she was quickly trapped in the Shadow Queen's tightening grasp, save her right arm. She tried firing more fiery assaults with her free arm.

"Enough of this playtime!" The Shadow Queen announced. "Your body will be mine!"

"Over my dead body!" Bowsette countered, trying to fight her enemy's possessing as her skin slowly turned darker once again.

"Working on it!" She squeezed harder and made Bowsette scream out of ruthless pain.

" **Let her go!** " Mario's shouted with anger and ferocious eyes.

The Shadow Queen pulled her hand that held Mario captive. Despite being a prisoner, he held her face with a threatening gaze.

"You…" she said. "Those seven crystal stars were an incredible pain as you treated me like your personal punching bag. Maybe I should squeeze the life out of you in front of your girlfriend!"

Her fist suddenly summoned black lightning and shocked Mario torturously.

" **NO!** " Bowsette shouted. " **Let him go!** "

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!" she kept on shocking Mario without any intent to stop.

" **MARIO, NO!** "

Genuine fear and sadness dressed her facial expression. In the past, such a scene would have made her laugh with all the evil intent in the world. Those days were behind her. She cared for Mario. And now, this precious person was closed to death, and she was powerless to help as her body was continuing to be possessed by the Shadow Queen's essence. Soon she would die alongside with Mario.

Her willpower refused to let it end like that. Her mind was set to go over all limits to save him, but options were nowhere to be found as beads of water started forming in her eyes.

Actually… one option remained.

Her eyes rose to the sky. Floating in midair were the seven crystal stars, still intact and beaming with power; a power that could vanquish the Shadow Queen for good.

Bowsette stretched her free arm towards the gathered stars, pleading and calling with all of her remaining might, but they remained floating in the air, ignoring her call.

The squeeze around Bowsette's body became tighter. She was almost fully covered in the darkened shade of the Shadow Queen's essence.

"You're pathetic," she said stopping Mario's electrocution. His body had stopped moving. "The crystals were meant to be wielded by pure-heart individuals. I know your reputation, Bowsette! I know for too many facts that you don't fit such worthy description!"

"Mario…" Bowsette whispered as she saw his immobile body, fearful and not knowing whether he was unconscious or dead.

"At the end, all of this was for nothing." There was a diabolically victory in her tone. "And as soon as your body is fully tainted, all will be over. So don't worry. All will be fine at last."

The dark shade was overcoming the remainder of her body at a more rapid rate. Despite her urge to resist the overwhelming entity, she knew that death awaited her after this.

There were many things that she wanted to experience with him: going out on more dates, getting married, founding a family, growing old and being surrounded by loved ones, etc. Whatever what awaited her after death, her only wish was to meet the one and only man she had ever loved. Perhaps fate could give her that, at least.

Fate decided otherwise.

...

A few instants before complete absorption from the Shadow Queen, a group of voices spoke to Bowsette in unison. Those voices resonated through her heart.

 _Child, we hear your plea and we are listening,_ they said.

"Wh-who is this?"

 _We are the Seven Of One. Eons ago, we and the Shadow Queen were deities of the same clan, watching over this world. But her ambitions grew with lust and greed to a point that she desired our powers to design her own dominion over all creation. A bitter war on the celestial plane was waged and lasted for countless centuries. Then one day, we had finally locked her away with our own essences carried by these seven crystals._

"Is Mario okay?"

 _The young hero named Mario was worthy of our power due to the purity of his heart. Yet he could not exploit the entirety of our combined power because of his composition. Alas, he is a breath away from death._

"Please… save him!"

 _We have heard your plea and we are listening, child. Unlike him, your body was made to harness greater power; a power like ours. But…_

"But...?"

 _Such combined power like ours… No matter the robustness of your body, to vanquish the Shadow Queen once and for all, you would have to use all of our might. Such action could, regrettably, end your life…_

Bowsette never saw herself as a hero, but at the moment, she was the one and only last line of defense against a rising era of darkness and chaos. She could not care less about such heroic responsibilities or deeds or even about the entire globe. At this moment, she wanted to be a hero.

Not for the world, just for one person.

"I'll do it." Her voice echoed strongly with hardened resolve.

 _Child,_ the gods said, _before our power is bestowed to you, reveal to us your heart's purity with this one question._

"My heart's purity?" Bowsette was surprised to know that she had a pure heart.

 _Why do you desire to save him?_

While unable to gaze at her own self, she knew too well that she smiled to the question. Hence this was the proof of her heart's purity. It was the one and only element that was genuine and true in her heart.

"Because…" she said, "Because I love him."

...

Bowsette's body exploded in divine light.

The burst of holy power was so strong that it annihilated the Shadow Queen's hand. This one shrieked in extreme pain forcing her to let go of Mario's body. She was certain to have finally assimilated the Koopa princess's body, but the running pain that she bore was telling otherwise.

She gazed at the new and celestial phenomenon that princess Bowsette had become. The Shadow Queen trembled in fear and anger, familiar of such threat. Even with Bowsette's divine glow and her new eyes of gold, she recognized the auras pulsing through her person.

The Seven of One.

"Shadow Queen," Bowsette's voice echoed along with the seven deities.

" **YOU BACKSTABBING, TRAITOROUS BASTARDS!** " a raw wrath erupted for her voice. " **HOW DARE YOU!** "

"Sister," the eight voices resonated, "we always hoped for you to see reason and wisdom to turn away from your evil path in your imprisonment. Alas, we realize the eons that passed only nourished your hatred and greed. You leave us no choice…"

" **YOU WANT HATRED? I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU! YOU ARE ALL BENEATH ME, YOU WEAKLINGS!** "

Like a little fire being nourished by a generous wind, the Shadow Queen grew enormously in size and regained the form that she possessed before. Flying upwardly with an eon-aged fury fueling her, her hands gathered a massive sphere of negative magic shaped as a sun made with dark fire. There was no doubt that such assault would destroy the entire world.

And yet, Bowsette's expression remaine still. One emotion, nevertheless, was slightly seen on her face: pity. The Seven of One was forced to act to save all existence. And that, it seemed, at the cost of their sibling corrupted and lost in evil.

"So be it."

Bowsette rose to the sky as eight majestic wings sprouted from her back, turning her into an outstanding goddess-like figure. Seven luminous and tall blades were instantly summoned around her. As she dashed towards the Shadow Queen, these blades merged into one colossal sword of holiness.

In a devilish scream, the Shadow Queen launched her monumental dark sun towards the divine Bowsette.

" **YOU WILL ALL DIE FOR GOOD THIS TIME! DIIIIIE!** "

Unfazed by her threatening words, Goddess Bowsette flew faster towards the crushing menace. In a speed as fast and blinding as lightning, she passed through the dark sphere and annihilated it swiftly as it dissolved harmlessly.

Utter shock paralyzed the Shadow Queen. She just stood there in the air, seeing the hasting Grim Reaper in the godly Bowsette readying the swing of her sword towards her. If such dominance and powerfulness had topped her deadliest assault in her arsenal, what else could she hope to accomplish against such a foe?

Bowsette cut through the Shadow Queen as if she cut through water. The Shadow Queen lashed a loud scream and exploded in a million sparks of light. Finally! She was vanquished, and for good!

Goddess Bowsette landed back on the ground as she observed those sparks being scattered throughout the empty landscape and the Koopa Kingdom, on ground and air. A blessing rained the land and the sky. The ground grew luxurious greenery throughout the entire territory, giving birth to grass, flowers of all colors and majestic maple trees. The black curtain of thunderous clouds that had always ruled this land dissipated and let the countless stars of the universe shine their stellar lights upon it.

It was a miracle!

"Bowsette?" a voice called her. "Is-a… that you?"

Her divine self turned around to see Master Mario. Though his clothing was torn at various places, he had been rejuvenated anew by the deities's divine aura. He was happy to see her well, but his current curiosity was aimed at the goddess that stood in front of him.

She approached him. As she set her eyes on him, she welcomed him with warmth and kindness in her eyes of gold. The godlike entity laid her hand on Mario's cheek. Mario did not understand the gesture, but he welcomed it with a smile of his own as he laid his hand on hers.

"Thank you," the eight voices said in unison.

A sudden column of light erupted from Bowsette and shot upward to the night sky, carrying the Seven of One to their heavenly realm. The light died down and the godhood that she carried was gone. Bowsette had returned to her normal self.

To Mario's surprise, the young lady fell exhausted. Mario caught her just in time. Other than her wine-red dress, she looked perfectly fine, but none could know the toll that harvesting seven gods could take on a body. Mario called her name a few times in worry. She slowly, but finally, opened her blue eyes.

"Are you all right?" Mario asked.

"I'm sorry, Mario…" she said with a softened voice.

"What-a for?"

"Your princess is in another castle." She smiled in a hazy way.

Mario hummed a laugh of relief to her joke. "Actually… she is right here in my arms."

Bowsette's expression changed to surprise, then to a serene joy that was expressed by her smile and a single tear from her left eye. It was not an exaggeration to say that she had wanted to hear those words for some time. Perhaps she had waited all of her life. And it finally happened. Her wish came true; someone loved her. That was all that she desired.

Her hand found Mario's cheek. There was a weakness in her gesture. "I… I wish I had… more time…"

"More time?" Mario questioned.

He did not understand those words. But before he could ask for their meaning, her eyes delicately shut to leave a serene smile as her hand cherishing his face fell.

Mario called her, but no answer. He thought that the battle fought had brought her great fatigue; if only it was such matter. Mario kept calling her, but Bowsette did not answer. Her body felt colder, her skin tone was paler and her heart barely audible.

He broke in panicking tears holding his beloved in his arms as he shouted her name in despair and fear of losing her.

 ** _To be continued…_**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER XV**

 _What's going on?_

 _Oh yeah, those Seven of One merged with me. And we finally killed the Shadow Queen, but... I didn't make it, it seems._

 _So that's it... I'm dead. Floating in endless darkness? Man, the afterlife sucks..._

 _Or maybe it's Hell... If that's so, I guess I deserve to be here..._

 _Wait, that bright light... it's... it's turning the darkness into light..._

 _Everything is so bright now..._

 _Wait... who is that? Is that an angel?_

 _Wow... she's so beautiful! Wait, she's... she looks a lot like... me._

 _Being in her arms... it feels so good... and so familiar. I've felt that same warmth before... but when?_

 _You'll always love me, you say? Thanks, I guess... I don't know you, but I love you too. It feels so good to be here in your arms right now._

 _But who are you? And why do I feel that I know you?_

 _..._

Minutes became hours. Hours turned to days. Then days to weeks, and not just a few.

Several weeks had passed since this fateful day. Princess Bowsette had fallen into a deep coma. It would have been certain death if her soldiers hadn't found Mario and their princess on the newly grass-coated field after the Shadow Queen's demise. They had rushed immediately to the general hospital at our city.

But despite the best doctors throughout of our kingdom, her health status remained the same; weakened, unconscious and uncertain.

Master Mario had spent most of his time at her side. He did not want to miss the moment of her awakening. He had faith that she would. But on the matter of the physical, his state had been, and was still, terrible. He had hardly slept and only wondered off to sustain himself with food, only to return immediately at her side. We, his friends, did our best to convince him to return home; the man did not budge from his resolution of staying at her side.

We had not insisted furthermore. Luigi had volunteered to bring him some fresh clothing and bathroom items so he could freshen himself without the need to leave Bowsette's side. Mario had shown a shadow of a smile to his little brother for the displayed care. Such expression was the closing thing to a good mood that he had shown in weeks.

Could we blame him? Of course not.

Just like him, we all wanted the same thing; to see Bowsette coming back to us, alive and well. But as the days kept passing by, the doctors were starting to run out of words to keep our hopes elevated.

But when hope seemed dimmed, she came to our aid like a miracle that we were in dire need of.

...

 _What...? What is it?_

 _I... I must go back? But why? I love it here. Please let stay with you..._

 _Oh... I had almost forgotten... He's waiting for me..._

 _Will I see you again...? I really hope so... I will? Great!_

 _So... I guess this is goodbye for now..._

 _Thank you... thank you so much—_

 _..._

A large gulp of air entered her lungs, jolting her to a sudden wake. She rose her upper body from her hospital bed, taking in large quantities of air. She was not alone in the room.

Next to her, equally expressing the same fatigue, was a beautiful woman with long hair of pale gold. A lock of her hair hid one side of her beautiful and angelic face. She carried a long turquoise dress with star patterns at the bottom area. Hovering over her was a star-shaped being worried for her like a son would towards her mother.

"It's okay," she reassured the little star creature called Luma. "I'm fine."

"Rosalina...?" Bowsette said, still catching her breath. "What... what are you...?"

"You've finally awakened. The others will be happy to know."

Bowsette looked at her surroundings. Her hospital room was wide, but similar like any other hospital patient room. A certain and imposing detail made a large difference. To her left were laid numerous bouquets of flowers illuminating the room with their delicious and gorgeous colors. Many cards of wishes of recovery were attached to them.

 _We miss you at the castle!_ , from Clein.

 _Through life and death, you will get through this like the queen you are!_ , from Larry.

 _Come on, Bowsette! I know you can do it! You're already like a sister to me! I can't lose a family member like this! You can defeat this!_ , coming from Luigi.

 _I haven't been the best of friends towards you, but I promise to ask you for a second chance when you get out of this. And I have to say, it's fun to have another princess among us that's not stuck on acting like one. Please come back._ , a warm message from Princess Daisy.

 _Please come back! You and I can be the best Hot-Dog Eating Champs of all-time together!_ , obviously from Yoshi.

"As you can see," Rosalina said, "you were dearly missed."

"Did you... heal me or something?"

"Not exactly," Rosaline answered while pulling a chair to sit and recuperate. "Your body was in perfect condition. It was your soul that was problematic."

"My soul?" Bowsette asked. "Wait, I don't get it..."

"I've detected a colossal amount of energy coming from the planet. When I saw you in a divine light from my observatory, I knew immediately that the powerful deities, the Seven of One, were residing within you. But despite your extraordinary constitution, such action was very dangerous. When Mario rushed here, the doctors did their best to keep you alive. As a matter of fact, Bowsette, they had to reanimate you nine times."

"Nine times?!" The Koopa princess was shocked, almost scared. "Wait... how long was I unconscious?"

"You've just awakened from a 12-week coma."

"12 weeks? I was out for three whole months?"

Lady Rosalina nodded. "They did not see any hope of saving you. Therefore, that was when I came to offer my help; to save you."

These two young ladies had history. In its pages, there was a battle that were told in the high ends of the universe with Bowsette's goal to rule it. Though this plan was foiled by the Mushroom Kingdom's faithful defender Mario, Bowsette did not understand her presence here.

"Me?" She said. "But after what I did the last time we've met..."

"Bowsette," she said, "I have witnessed the change you've made since you've opened your heart to Mario. And after the incredible and selfless sacrifice that you have done for the sake of others, it is no surprise that the Seven of One lend you their powers to defeat the Shadow Queen. These deities only lend their strength for the pure-hearted ones."

"I see... But how did I—"

"I used a great amount of Star Magic on you. As I said, your body was perfectly fine, but your soul had a hard time staying attached to it. It took me several tries to keep you alive. It was no small effort, but I am glad that you've finally awakened."

"Thank you..." Bowsette said. "Thank you for saving me. And forgive me for the hard times I've given you..."

"No worries. You are alive and well now. That's all that matters now."

"No," she replied. "What I meant is, I think I know why it was so difficult to bring me back..."

"Really? How so?"

"I... I think I was with—"

The sound of a falling cup of coffee interrupted the young ladies. They turned towards the noise's source and saw a raw sentiment of surprise, relief and happiness building up in watery beads from a visitor's eyes.

Bowsette stood where she was staring at Mario. A bubbling soup of emotions was boiling within her heart. After the battle that they have been through, one in which death was very omnipresent, the relief and happiness felt in seeing him was immeasurable. The same could be told about Mario.

"Hey, you." Bowsette said, smiling, "Did you miss me?"

Mario did not lose a minute to close the gap between him and her. The two embraced each other, tears flowing free from their eyes. In their embrace, they sobbed and held each other tightly as if they needed to confirm that they were alive, that they survived the great ordeal of battling the Shadow Queen. Lady Rosalina smiled at the couple and walked calmly out of the room to leave them in their intimacy. They needed it.

Soon after, all of us rejoiced in Bowsette's room to see her alive and well, despite the doctor's orders to remain quiet. Luigi was happy to see his new sisterly figure back from the almost-dead. Princess Daisy finally apologized for being unfriendly towards her. Bowsette took this opportunity to tease her, which provoked the Sarasaland's heir, but in good humour and fun. Yoshi and Toad, too, expressed happiness and relief to see Bowsette well. Larry and Clein cried rivers to discover their princess had awakened. Their admiration and respect towards her grew over a million times fold when hearing the story of the battle against the Shadow Queen. Clein bloomed with enough imagination to start working on a novel story inspired from Bowsette's heroic deeds. She could not help brag about such news.

All were happy to see the Koopa princess well, but among her new friends, Princess Peach could not stop herself from crying as she embraced both Mario and Bowsette in her arms. She was worried about her best friend, but more than anything, she wanted to make things right with Bowsette. Their last conversation had not ended well. After many thoughts on her words, she wanted to have a chance to speak to her again on the matters that were last spoken. Nevertheless, Bowsette felt a sting of guilt for those harsh words last said to her. She, too, wanted to start anew with her.

"Hey, guys?" she asked. "Could you leave me and Peach in privacy for a few minutes?"

"Oh." Mario looked at the two princesses, but nodded happily. "Of-a course. We'll be right outside."

As demanded, everyone exited the room, leaving the two princesses alone to discuss what needed to be said between them.

"Listen..." Bowsette started. "I wasn't exactly very kind to you the last time we talked. I... I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"It was hurtful," Princess Peach followed, "because it was the truth. You were right on every layer of your sayings."

"Huh?"

Princess Peach sat next to Bowsette on her hospital bed. "You were right. I was taking Mario for granted. He, along with Luigi, defended the kingdom so many times that I've lost count. He never hesitated to go and save me. He is so kind, courageous and devoted. Despite all of that, I never gave him a chance at love. And I had to witness him spending a lot of time with you to realise that..."

A suspenseful silence occupied the room, but the princess continued.

"To realize that I love him."

"Oh..." Bowsette was surprised, yet a bit guilty of her own happy ending since it cost someone to have a bad one. "Well... if you realize that now, then maybe it's best if you two—"

"No." Princess Peach looked at Bowsette. "He really turned the page. And trust me when I say this; he really loves you. More than anything in this world. He really does."

"He does?" Bowsette was intrigued by Peach's certainty in her words.

She nodded. "When he arrived at the hospital as he was holding you in his arms, he was in haste, panicking and rushing, desperate to do anything to find a doctor to save you. What's more, ever since your hospitalization, he never went home. He refused to leave your side."

"He... he stayed here?" Such action on her behalf seemed unbelievable. "All this time?"

Princess Peach nodded. "A man that acts like that can only be moved by the love he holds for the person he loves. And I know that's not me. I've missed that ship a very long time ago."

A tear slid from her eye, then a few more. Perhaps it was due to the guilt of taking Mario for granted for so long, or because of the fact that she missed her opportunity to open the door towards love.

"I... I feel so stupid," our princess said with a broken voice. "I'm sorry."

"Hey now," Bowsette wrapped her arms around her.

She still was not used to cheer people when they felt saddened. She scratched her head looking for the perfect words. She had some words to tell her but was not sure if it was the right ones. She took a leap of faith.

"Well..." she started, "You know that I'm good when it comes to kidnapping, right? There's someone out there for you. Say the word and I'll kidnap him for you."

Princess Peach looked at Bowsette speechlessly, only to laugh louder to her comment. On the other hand, the Koopa princess was surprised and left confused.

"What did I say?" Bowsette asked, seeming a bit frustrated. "Did I say something funny?"

The princess replied by hugging her, surprising Bowsette.

"You know," she said, "I feel like I've won a sister in you, Bowsette. I can be very grateful for the precious gift that you are to me."

"Oh," she said. "So... feeling better then?"

"Thanks to you."

"Hmm... I'm getting really good at this cheering-up people business." Bowsette looked thoughtful on the matter. "But about that sister thing, I'm the older one, right?"

"Of course!" she said enthusiastically. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good," Bowsette looked proudly mischievous. "If a guy unworthy of you tries his luck, I'll have a good reason to burn him to a crisp."

The princess giggled to the idea, as morbid as it was to my taste. But needless to say, the sisterly duo seemed happy and equipped with a newly born, but strong bond. Such link meant a lot for Bowsette. As she stared at Peach's resting head onto her shoulder, she sighed and leaned her head towards the princess's. Her gesture felt like she had been waiting a long time for such a moment, like a long journey before the return to a beloved home.

"You know," Bowsette said, "you being my sister will be so much real and better than Wendy, the one I had. Even when I did my kidnappings, you always treated me kindly. It was no surprise that I had feelings for you."

"Bowsette," Princess Peach raised her eyes to hers, "I've known you for a very long time, but you never talked about your family. Did something bad happen to you in the past?"

She took a deep breath as she gazed into nothingness. In that long exhaling breath, it was as if she was reminiscing a very dreadful era in her childhood.

"I'm sorry," Princess Peach saw the hurt on Bowsette's face. "If you don't want to—"

"No," Bowsette said. "This time, no more running from my past. I need you all to know. I want you guys to see who I am and how I became the person that I am today."

"Are you sure?" There was worry in the princess's voice, but Bowsette reassured her with a nodding smile.

"Could you call everyone back in, please?" she asked. "There's a story I need to tell you all."

...

As asked, Princess Peach called back everyone inside. The doctor in charge of Bowsette's wellbeing was stubborn about letting her rest. Bowsette insisted that she needed to do this and promised him that she would rest afterwards.

"This is going to be long story, so I'm going to ask you to not interrupt me during what I'm going to tell you."

"What is it about?" Yoshi asked, earning in return everyone's gaze to highlight what the Koopa princess had just said. "Oh, right... No interruptions."

"Anyways..." she continued. "Here's the story..."

...

"I had suspected for years now, but the battle against the Shadow Queen confirmed it: I wasn't born out of love. I was created with the sole purpose of becoming her vessel. But my father, Bowser, had his own agenda for me. He wanted me to be the greatest weapon to use for his plans of ultimate conquest.

"I didn't get a normal childhood. It was more like hell on a daily basis. Excluding me, Bowser had eight children: Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, Ludwig and Bowser Jr. With his children along his army, he had wrecked havoc throughout many lands. Those guys were evil incarnate. But despite his ruthlessness, he cared and loved his children above everything else. He was truly a devoted and loving father for his brats.

"As he waged war against the Mushroom kingdom and Sarasaland, ruled by their respective kings who were strong allies, he couldn't find a way to submit and assimilate these two territories; they were unconquerable. That's when he asked Kamek to find a way to create the perfect warrior. Going through his old files, I found something in their many researches. They had discovered that Koopa and human DNA mixed together could give birth to a being of absolute power. But they needed a human bloodline that could be traced back to an old lineage of warriors, like Vikings, samurais, etc.

"And so, thanks to Kamek's magic, he traveled many times to the other world disguised as a human, seduce women, bring them back to his castle and... mate with them; all for the goal to create the perfect being. But this process had two major flaws. One; if the woman's body wasn't compatible, despite the warrior ancestry in her DNA, the odds was that she would give birth to a stillborn child. And two; if she would succeed to give birth, there was a 100% rate that she would die afterwards.

"And so, he would go many times to the other world, flirt and seduce, mate and play the devoted prince charming until she'd give birth. And of course, for the women, death was always waiting. For a long time, the babies were all stillborn. The numbers that defined the loss of innocent lives in this experiment... was truthfully disgusting. But after tens of failures, he had finally found the perfect person to bear his freak project, a.k.a. me.

"Her name was Scarlett Joan Alecksonn. She was a very popular actress. She was known to be very athletic, knowledgeable in various types of martial arts and always did her own stunts in her action movies. People used to call her "the Amazonian Goddess" due to her perfect prowess of athletic feats. After doing further investigations on her, it was discovered that she descended from an old line of Viking warriors born from a country called Norway.

"And so, my father did his trick again; playing the prince charming. It took him a long time because Scarlett had a very independent personality, but he still managed to make her fall for his false charms. But unlike the previous women that failed to give him a child, she discovered what my father was up to. Unfortunately for her, it was too late.

"She didn't want to go through with this, and he didn't take no for an answer. And since he was much more powerful than her, well... As I said, I wasn't born out of love.

"Nine months later, I was successfully born, taking the life of my mother in the process. Perhaps it was best for her to not be around anymore...

"Little I knew back then, this was the beginning of my hell. When I grew to be 5 or 6 years old, Kamek and Bowser realized that I held no exceptional power in me, except for a good healing factor. In fact, despite being stronger than the average, I was the weakest among his children. He felt that he had wasted years of hard work for nothing. Kamek insisted that with careful grooming that I could be what I was meant to be, but my father didn't want to hear any of it. He had completely disowned me.

"And so, unlike my brothers and sister who had the royal treatments, I was given the dungeons as my room and rags as clothing. And despite my effort to gain the approval of my family, I became their punching bag almost every single day of my existence. If a military offense failed? Dad would vent his frustration by beating me up to nearly no end. My siblings were bored to death? No problem! They played torture with my body to unimaginable and creative ways of pain that shouldn't exist. And since I healed quickly, their fun never ended. Among them, Bowser Jr. was a king at inflicting pain like he invented it.

"In this daily torment that I was living in, Kamek was the closest thing to a father since he tended to me when my body was too exhausted and weakened.

"One day, I don't know how but a stray puppy found its way into the castle dungeons. He was a Dalmatian that I called Spot, because of his spot covering his left eye. In this miserable life I had, he was the only glimpse of hope I had experienced in this period of my life. It was fun to have him around. He was adorable, always caring and loving and we'd play together for hours in the dungeons together since I had the place to myself. I had to hide him from the rest of the family because I didn't want him to endure the physical abuse I was going through. For Spot, it was worth going through all of this. He was my only friend.

"But unfortunately, a year later, Wendy found out about Spot and reported it to our father. Spot and I were dragged forcefully towards the throne room in front of Dad by our other siblings. I pleaded with all strength and tears to let him live, to hurt me as much as they want instead to their satisfaction. They laughed at me begging. And what they did next was unspeakable...

"Some of my siblings pinned me down and forced my eyes open, while the others pinned Spot down, whimpering for his life. Wendy took a fireplace's stoker and struck the only friend I had dead on his skull. While they all laugh, she kept hitting him until there was just an unrecognizable mass of bloody flesh.

"And that's where everything went dark for me.

"An unlimited wrath resonated and erupted from me in the form of an exploding sun. The flames swirling around me were so scorching that they instantly killed Morton, Larry and Iggy who were holding me down. They instantly disintegrated to ashes.

"The entire room was engulfed in flames; the kind of flame that could cinder them to nothing, despite them being immune to fire. Dad was speechless, and then became excited to see that his freak experiment had worked after all. I wiped his devilish grin off from his face by exploding his entire skull with a burning fist. I was completely seeing red. Every single one of them went down the same way.

"Bowser Jr., Lemmy, Ludwig, Roy; I killed them all. Despite their screams for mercy, I made it a mission in that moment of rage to brutally deliver them to hell. Then I went onto Wendy, the last one. She shook like a trembling leaf on winter. Rivers of tears flowed from her eyes while I advanced. She made a run for it, but it was futile. I caught and pinned her down easily on the ground by her neck. She screamed her life, frightened like the Devil itself stared at her. Just like she killed Spot, I hammered my fist on her face repeatedly. She suffered slowly as I intended until her body stopped moving because there was nothing left to hit anymore.

"I shouted a dominant and vengeful cry. As the fire was all around, one person had been witnessing the carnage along with some Koopa soldiers. It was Kamek. Considering the good he had done for me, I didn't know if I was going to kill him or not in my state of raw rage. He simply did the only thing he could to save his life; he kneeled to me. The soldiers behind him followed his example.

"And the rest is pretty much history. Carrying such hate and wrath in me for the next years made me grew up to be the worst enemy to the Mushroom Kingdom. And yet... despite my family's cruelty, I never wanted to make anyone else experience such painful and vile ordeal. Perhaps this was one of the reasons why I never hurt Peach when she was my hostage.

"Well, this was my story. I hope you weren't too freaked out. If I could change something, I wish I had parents that loved me, I guess. Perhaps I would have had a chance at a much less messed-up childhood."

 ** _To be continued..._**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER XVI**

I had lived a long life. But... listening to Bowsette's origin story was raw in emotion.

I was wrong about her; we all were.

The emotional atmosphere weighted as heavy as the ocean. And instead of salt water, it was a mass of palpable guilt, sadness, regret and sorrow. From saddened faces to rivers of tears and loud sobbing, all our desires aimed at making the Koopa princess well again from now on. But alas, our combined regret was not able to change her past for a better one.

"Dear child," I said wiping tears from my old eyes, "there is not enough time in life itself to say how much my heart aches at the tale of your past. Do know that despite what happened that all of us here present will make sure that you never suffer as such ever again."

"Toadworth..." she said. "Your words mean an incredible lot to me. Thank you."

Master Mario held a very saddened face. He pulled Bowsette closer to him. I could tell that he, too, wanted to do more than humanly possible to see her well.

"I wish I could do something to ease your-a burden," he said to her. "I wish I could have saved you from such pain."

She smiled as she rested her head next to his. "I'm fine. Besides, you saved my heart in a way that is so meaningful than all of life itself. Without you, I'd probably still be trapped in my old ways. I thank you so much for that."

"And I thank you."

"For what?"

"For..." Mario looked at her clueless expression and smiled. "For so many great things."

She returned the smile. "If you say so."

The attention suddenly shifted towards the couple. Slowly, the heavy, cold and thick aura that sat in the room left to give place to a much charming, warm and adorable one. These two embracing each other had done a great deal to save all that existed. And no one defied their happiness.

They truly did deserve each other.

As we looked at them in silence, we could only be hopeful for the future.

"Your mother loved you," a voice said from the entrance.

A short figure occupied the door frame. Suddenly, all gazes towards him transformed to being hateful and threatening; mine included. An old Koopa cladded in blue walked slowly towards Princess Bowsette. Master Mario, Larry, Clein and Master Luigi interjected his path with menacing and imposing composures. It was no mystery or secret that all of us wanted ill happened onto Kamek. Him releasing the Shadow Queen and threatening our realm for selfish reasons was worthy of the worst punishment possible. A death sentence would not be enough in my perspective.

"You..." Mario said aiming pure vengeful hate at the sorcerer.

"I know that my presence is ill-appreciated at the moment..."

"You think?" Bowsette, Mario and Luigi said at the same time.

"P-please Princess..." Kamek begged. "I know that my actions are far from being unforgivable. And I am ready to pay for them, even if death must be axed upon me."

"I doubt it will be enough," Bowsette said as she got up from her hospital bed. "My mother loved me, you said. What did you mean by that? Is that yet another trick?"

"No! God, no!"Kamek quickly waved his head. "Never would I do that! I swear on her resting soul!"

"And yet, you didn't mind throwing me like a wrapped gift towards the Shadow Queen. I don't know if I should believe you or bash your head right now through multiple walls."

"That..." there was guilt bore onto his face as he was fixing his glasses. "That was a mistake. And you don't have to trust my words. But... you can trust hers."

Kamek gave her a portable watching device, a mini-DVD machine. Bowsette remained skeptical about this. She laid the device on her bed for everyone to see. She then pressed the Play button.

The device came on. After a few seconds of static, the screen became clear. A younger Kamek appeared too closely to the screen as he was adjusting the device.

"It's ready now, Lady Scarlett." The young Kamek said. He was talking to someone. "You may take your time; King Bowser won't return for a while. If so, I will buy you some time by distracting him somehow."

"Thank you Kamek," an elegant voice coming from a woman was heard. "I owe you one."

A pregnant woman sat in front of the camera. From the size of her belly, she was approaching the moment to give birth. But more than that, her look left us all in utter shock.

She was dressed in a long white dressed that emphasized her angelic traits. Her beauty possessed a mix of strength, elegance and independence, her long hair of gold were long and perfectly unruffled, and her apple-green eyes glowed with a light that was too celestial. But despite such majestic appearance, it was not this that left us in awe.

Her face; she was the spitting image of Princess Bowsette. The woman in this recording was none other than Scarlett Joan Alecksonn; her mother.

...

"Okay!" She sighed in the video as she rubbed her belly. "Where do I even start with all of this? Well... let's get the bad news out of the way. If you're watching this, then this must mean that I'm no longer in this world. But it's okay, baby girl. And yeah, I said girl because I know you're going to be a girl! But anyways...

"I never saw myself as the damsel-in-distress type. I always got to where I wanted to go with my own strength. I'm not perfect, I did some mistakes in the past, but I always managed to pull it off. But of all the weird and difficult situations that I've gotten myself into, this one takes the cake. By far!

"Although I always wanted to have children, I never thought that it would happen like this; trapped by false love and... forced. I tried to escape this monster's grasp so many times. I knew that carrying his child would not allow him or his bastard children to harm me. But unfortunately, I failed at every attempt. And as time went on, you became bigger and stronger inside of me. And the last thing I wanted was to cause you any harm. And so, I decided to stop fighting it and accepted my fate.

"I always fought myself through any difficult situation in my life, from shooting a movie to other life challenges. But this time... there's no happy ending in this story; at least for me. But for you, the sky is the limit. Your asshole of a father wants to use you as a weapon of mass destruction. Just like your Mama right there, I know you'll kick ass in the future. But not like this; not like he wants.

"Listen to me when I say this. It's your life; nobody else's. You can be whatever you want. You don't have to follow the path that he wants you to follow. I know that... times will be though and you'll feel alone, an outcast, like no one loves, accepts and understands you. I'm not going to lie to you my angel, you'll go through a living hell. But don't worry; I made sure that Mommy's friend, uncle Kamek, would take care of you. But more than that, I know that you will be strong and live through this like a total badass! Why? Because you're my daughter! And everything that I can do, you can do it a million times better; that I know."

Tears flowed from her eyes, but she wiped them out as she took a deep breath, rubbing her belly very protectively.

"I wish I could be there by your side to witness your whole life: your first steps, your first words, your first bicycle ride, your first day at school, your first karate class, your first date, with MY approval of the boy, because let's agree that some guys can be jerks.

"But it's okay. I will be able to watch over you from the Heavens. So no matter what you do or become, I want you to know that I'll always love you; always. I don't care if you become a saint or the Devil himself, I will always, always love you, no matter what. Coming from me, you will always be loved, forever and beyond.

"And lastly, I know that he wants to name you Bowsette. I mean... A+ for originality, but I'd like to give you a simpler, yet beautiful and brave name. So then, Andrea, be strong for me. And be... amazing! Mommy loves you, always."

As she smiled, she blew a kiss to the camera meant for her daughter before the screen went dark.

...

A picture partially ejected itself from under the device. Bowsette took it delicately. She saw her mother holding a beautiful newborn girl in her arms. Wrapped in a soft white blanket, the child that was Bowsette slept soundly while Scarlett looked at her pouring all the love of the universe from her gaze towards her little bundle of joy. Bowsette was unconsciously holding her mother's index finger.

The entire hospital room was buried in silence, except for Bowsette's tears and sobbing, her hands trembling. She was loved; always had been, and for the rest of her life, always will be. This proof of maternal love was more than she could ever hope to have.

"I..." she said turning towards to Kamek as she slowly fell to her knees. "I was... loved."

Kamek took off his glasses. His eyes showed a genuine level of sadness and guilt. "Your mother was the strongest person that I've seen in my life. Even after giving birth, unlike the previous others, she lasted five hours before giving her final breath. Those five hours, as she said, were the best of her life. Alas, when you awakened your powers and vanquished your family, you were so filled with wrath and hatred that I didn't know how to raise you like Scarlett had envisioned. And so, I ended up failing and forgetting my promise to her by making you as the successor of your father. And there is not enough time in the universe to redeem for such a sin."

"This..." Bowsette said. "This... doesn't change anything."

Kamek nodded. "I know."

The anger was still there; that same anger nourished by his actions. But for this moment, she felt a welcoming moment of reconciliation with her past. She had suffered hellish torment in her childhood to then massacre her entire family and be groomed afterwards to be the crown over the Koopa kingdom.

While going through life, she had always missed the motherly touch of love in her heart. Until tonight.

"I never meant to do you harm, child," tears formed in the wizard's eyes.

The princess let go and wept rivers of sadness. She pulled Kamek into her arms as he, too, cried. None of us stopped them. As a matter of fact, we all believed that they needed this moment, more than anything in this world.

In this moment of tears, I was relieved and happy to discover a certain thing about her; about Andrea.

That she was, and always will be, loved.

 ** _To be concluded in Epilogue..._**


	17. Chapter 17

**EPILOGUE**

Many events followed after Bowsette's release from the hospital. Or should I say, Andrea Bowsette Alecksonn. Calling her by the true name was going to take time to get used to.

By Bowsette's royal authority, Kamek was accused of treason and was sent to a three-year-long exile. She also added to his sentence the mission to search and investigate other godlike threats like the Shadow Queen. If there were forces of the same caliber, it would be of the highest importance to know how to face them; armed and ready for the next time. Before his departure, Bowsette made the wizard promise to come back if he were to face a dangerous threat. Despite all that happened, he was family to her, and she wanted him to return safely. He was a capable Koopa; she knew that he would be all right.

Before his departure, Kamek had opened a portal leading to a mountain's top. At this location, he had taken care of making it as a sacred burial site honoring the late Lady Scarlett. A large statue carved into the shape of an angelic figure resembling her. It was surrounded with a garden of wonderful and majestic flowers. At the monument's base laid a stone tablet that held the following words, "Here lies Lady Scarlett Joan Alecksonn, proud and strong mother of Princess Andrea Bowsette Alecksonn." The Koopa sorcerer made a special crystal that would open a portal to this sacred place if she ever wanted to re-visit it to her heart's content.

Clein being skilled and well-versed with a pen had been asked by Bowsette to write and publish the story of her life, except for certain vivid details. We all had found the request odd, but she had explained it to us in the simplest way. She had told us that she would always be known as Bowsette throughout all the kingdoms and no amount of time would change such matter. Yet she wanted to carry the name given by her mother as quickly as possible to the people's eye. For the princess, it was the most precious gift and proof of her mother's undying and unconditional love.

Bowsette along with the entire Koopa Kingdom announced a peace treaty towards the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland, represented by their political figures, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, a statement that was highly celebrated by everyone from these three countries. The commemorating picture of the three leaders looked more like three sisters having the most enjoyable moment of their lives.

With the Koopa Kingdom rejuvenating with blossoming flora right after the Shadow Queen's death, this land became very habitable for residential homes and commercial businesses. Within a few months, the country's capital became a great livable city with a growing and diverse community and economy. It also was a renowned place known for hot springs.

Clein had become the successful novelist he had always wanted to be. His stories of a proud and strong warrior maiden and her adventures—inspired by Bowsette—were a grand success throughout the three main kingdoms.

Following the political advices of Princess Peach and myself, Bowsette had named qualified and experienced persons as ministers to help her run her kingdom. Among them, the Hammer brother Larry became the ambassador of the Koopa Kingdom. To return the favor, Bowsette and Larry offered to re-organize our military forces. She mentioned that it was too easy to infiltrate the kingdom and kidnap the princess. For the number of times that she had succeeded in her abduction attempts, we were welcoming their advices.

Peace had been truthfully achieved.

...

Enjoying a sunny day on the outskirts of a reborn Koopa Kingdom, Andrea and Mario sat on a green hill that gave an incredible view onto the vast land. Andrea wanted to be alone with the man that her heart held dear and Master Mario welcomed the timing to be left alone with her.

Out of duty, they wore plain and casual clothing. I had to admit, it felt more humanizing to see them as such. Mario wore jeans along with a white t-shirt under an unbuttoned short-sleeved red shirt. For Princess Andrea, it was simply a white buttoned shirt with rolled-up sleeves and a crimson short skirt and her signature spiked wristlets and necklace. Even in plain clothing, she looked astonishing.

While being closed to each other, she realized that she had never told him what she had wanted him to hear the most; the sacred words only meant for loved ones. Their actions and time spent together was more than enough to define such words, but she wanted to tell him. It was understandable; a first time for such occasion was very important for a woman's heart.

"Hey, Mario," she said with a light blush on her face, "do you remember what I told Peach during the Star festival?"

Mario remembered. It was, after all, the most memorable moment in the event. "How can I forget-a? You really had put Peach on the spotlight with that. Thank God you're as close as sisters now. But why bring that up?"

"Because I never got to say what I truly wanted to tell you. And now, I want to say it, so I can say it every single day to you."

"Oh," it was his turn to blush to her words. "I'm-a listening."

"I... Well..." shyness suddenly made her embarrassed. "What I wanted... to tell you... all t-this time..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I..." she finally sighed in frustration. "You know, it's not easy to say when you're looking at me like that!"

"Well, what am I supposed to look at? The grass?"

"Just... just look at the castle for the moment!"

"Okay, that's-a ridiculous!"

"Do it, or I'll punch you to the moon!" she waved her fist to him.

"Geez, always so violent I see!"

As asked, Mario looked in front of him, grumbling. But such mood would change quickly as his princess took a deep breath to expel those sacred words.

"I love you," she said to him.

The magical words pulled Mario's attention to her. Her face dressed a shy and innocent look. At that moment, Mario found in her a sense of celestial beauty; a charm that surpassed the physical appearance. And just like that, he was falling in love with her all over again.

Mario smiled to her. "I love you too, Andrea."

A blooming happiness exploded in her. Hearing the same, but lovely and meaningful words from him was all that she wanted. She was greatly rewarded.

She closed the distance and pushed Mario onto the grass to lay herself on him. His hat and her crown falling as well, Andrea captured his lips with hers through a passionate and lovely kiss. I could not tell how they felt in the moment, but a bursting love as vibrant and burning as stars could perfectly fit the idea.

Their love was real, endurable and perfect. After the storms that they have gone through, a million blessing rays were shining on them and their beautiful bond. No force in the universe would succeed to tear them apart from now on. The Shadow Queen had failed to do so; that alone was a monumental statement to their united strength and love for each other.

"Say, Mario," she said parting from their kiss, "how do we say 'I love you' in your language? Italian, right?"

"Yes. It's _Ti Amo_."

"Ti amo, Mario."

"Ti amo, Andrea."

Her face lit with enthusiasm. "I really love the sound of this!"

"I could teach you-a some if you want."

She hummed, thinking particularly about a certain idea. Andrea's face suddenly bore a rather naughty mischievousness.

"Teach me some dirty talk then," she said.

"What—" Mario asked only to be interrupted by her whispering and secretive words to his left ear. His face boiled to a vivid shade of red like he had ingurgitated large portions of chilli peppers.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, still looking naughty with a twist of seductiveness.

"Mamma Mia..." Mario sighed with smile.

"I'll take that as a yes."

 **THE END.**

...

 _Author's note:_

I must say, this fanfiction was a great and enjoyable challenge. When I first wrote this, I didn't want to make Bowsette as a gender-bent version of Bowser like everyone else did, even though she was pretty much that. And so, the inspiration came to me to make her as Bowser's daughter instead, but with a very human and traumatized side, yearning for someone to save her and give her a chance. And who better than Mario for the role?

As for him, he was the perfect candidate to be matched with Bowsette since he had something in common with her; being rejected by Princess Peach. With that, and many other elements from other Mario titles, that story came to life. But it took me quite a while before completion.

I hope you all loved it!


End file.
